Remember Me
by Moonlit917
Summary: AU.  Sequel to Remind Me.  Aya still has a lot to handle - from her maybe-marriage to stopping cat fights.  So, maybe with a little luck, a bit of help, and a lot of random, crazy things, she can sort out her life.  Maybe.
1. My Morning Insults

**Woah! I got back pretty fast didn't I? Well, I need something to do so why not bring the story in sooner? Here we go. This is the start for the fate of Aya and Gaara and Kankuro and Mori! :] I listened to two CDs for this one: YellowCard (Ocean Avenue) and The All American Rejects (Move Along) for this one.**

See, when you wake up at four in the morning and find someone leaning down really close to your face, staring at you, your reflex kind of _is_ to hit them in the face. My reflex is special, so I hit them in the face really, really hard. I mean, some creeper staring at me while I sleep? He's getting hurt! Moreover, when they flail backwards, fall down, and hit their head on your luggage, you _do_ feel the urge to laugh. Until you realize who it is. And have to wonder why the _hell_ that person is in your room in the first place. Also, the urge to laugh is extremely strong when you see a kitten launch herself at the person in question, furiously biting his pant-leg like a guard dog.

It also kind of makes you wish Gaara hadn't left your room about three hours ago.

"Jebus!" I jumped out of bed, startling the blankets that had covered me so comfortably. As I looked down at the person sprawled on my floor, my eyes settled into a glare. This is the last time I ever stay in a hotel my mother booked. "Why exactly are you _in my room_, looking at me _creepily_, and _tripping_ over my luggage? I told you - Actually, I never told you. **It should go **_**without**_** saying not to enter my room at all, let alone so early! **What is your problem? I like sleep, you weird person."

The person on the ground winced at my yelling, shrinking away from my pointed finger. He had no explanation for himself, only looking for a way out. I pulled Bast away from him, moving away as soon as my fingers enclosed her ribcage.

On a second thought, Gaara may have killed said intruder.

Sadly for him, the only exit (besides the window, which would involve some pretty ninja moves I'm sure this guy didn't have) suddenly opened. My savior was not my silent boy, my brother, my silent boy's brother, nor was it Mori or Temari. Candy burst into my room, holding a stuffed snake like a limp sword. This was almost enough to make me laugh in itself. While the boy was paralyzed, I put Bast in her cat carrier and locked the door. She hissed, swatted, and bit the bars. I tried not to laugh.

Kane's moss-green-gold-flecked eyes locked on the guy on the floor. They were wider than usual, not seeing correctly due to Kane forgetting his glasses. Any trace of sleep was gone from his face when he stalked over to us. I _think_ I'm glad he refrained from hitting the hell out of the boy on my floor – I'd already hit him.

"You do not know how incredibly lucky you are that I was awake looking for something. If Akio or Gaara would have been the one to open that door, I guarantee you that this would be a lot worse for you. If you can give me a very good reason for being here, I'll only contact you're brother. He seems like a reasonable person. Right now, you just seem like a freak."

"No worries, Kane. I already him in the face pretty hard."

"Good girl. That's my little Papaya." He ruffled my hair playfully. I swatted his hand away from my hair.

My black-haired 'brother' sat on my bed, pulling me behind him. I rolled my eyes at him when he pulled that protective move. Obviously, he didn't see me – he kept glaring at the idiot on my floor.

"Sasuke Uchiha, explain yourself."

"Yeah, Chicken-ass!" I added, peeking over Candy's shoulder.

"Hn. I don't have to explain anything to you imbeciles. Calling my brother wouldn't do any good, by the way."

"Hey! You used that word! Are you related to Gaara-kun?"

The stoic raven-haired boy glared at me fiercely. "I have no relation to your creepy boyfriend. So don't suggest anything like that." Sasuke turned his head, his nose slightly in the air. He was a jerk. A _pompous_ jerk, at that. I didn't like him.

"I don't like you. You're a pompous jerk."

"Hn. Stupid girl."

I tossed the boring, annoying alarm clock at him. And looked away nonchalantly.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"Papaya doesn't like to be insulted. And insulting her intelligence is even worse." Kane glared harder at the boy.

"Why are you in my room so damn early?" I asked.

"Does it _matter_?"

"_Kind of_, you ass!"

"Just call my brother," he spat.

I took his cell phone, which had fallen out his pocket or something, and looked up Itachi's number. I dialed his number, and it only rang once before he answered.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"It's Aya, Uchiha-sensei. Sasuke snuck into my room. I think he was going to rape and/or murder me. It's kind of creepy, and I don't want him in here. Would you please come collect him in the lobby?" I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke, who was protesting at my accusations.

I hope…

Itachi paused for a very long moment. "I'll be in the lobby. Bring him down. I apologize for anything that might have upset or hurt you. If you were thinking about suing-"

"I wasn't. As long as he stays away from me. My room is included in that!"

"My little brother will not be going anywhere near you, your belongings, your friends, or your rooms again. Again, I apologize. If you are looking for any kind of compensation, just inform me."

"No, no, I don't want compensation. Thank you Uchiha-san," I added politely.

"No problem, Hishiro-chan."

_Click._

That was slightly odd…

"Kane? Can you carry him or tame him or something?"

"What? I will not be carried or tamed, or _something_! I will walk on my own. I have a very powerful family, Hishiro. I don't think you know what you're getting into. Stupid girl."

"I think I have something that will work." Candy reached over, fighting the raven-haired jerk so he would stay still. Sasuke refused, forcing Candy into frustration. Finally, the goofy, brotherly boy jabbed Chicken Ass in the neck. Said Chicken-ass immediately stopped moving, drooping like a corpse.

"OH MY JEBUS! Did you just kill him?" I looked at Kane with wide eyes. "I am not getting arrested for murder! Nor am I any kind of accomplice to you. Jebus, you weren't supposed to _**kill**_ the bastard – even is he was an asshole and-"

"Aya, I didn't kill him. He's…sleeping…"

"_Permanently!"_

"He's not dead!"

"Oh… I knew that."

"No, Papaya-love, you didn't."

"Shut up."

"Help me carry this creep to the elevator."

"Ew. I don't wanna."

"I can get Gaara to help me out."

"You suck, Candy…"

"I'm not gay."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not gay!"

"I wonder." I smirked at his narrowed eyes.

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"I did."

"Gay."

"I am _not_ gay!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so close to my brother… I mean, you guys spent like a year together, backpacking in the mountains, checking out tourist sites, and not dating girls. So I always have wondered if, ya know, maybe…" I glanced at Candy, his eyes already rolling. "It's not my fault! I mean, since Misa my brother hasn't showed a slight interest in girls. Until you fell head over heels for Temari I really thought you were gay."

"I'm not gay, you're brother's not gay, my brother's not g- Never mind."

I laughed as he attempted to pick up Sasuke. I grabbed Chicken-ass's arms and helped Kane drag him out my door. Just because Candy gained some muscle from camping and odd jobs, it doesn't mean Sasuke was easy to carry. He was kind of heavy for a guy. Well, I think he was heavy. I could just be lazy.

"Go faster," I hissed to Kane. "This asshole's fat!"

A door to the right of the elevator opened, revealing a shirtless Kankuro. He was half-stumbling, so I figure he was barely awake.

"Muffin Top Mountain is this way, Sugar Plum!" I practically shouted to Kane. "We have to hurry before the Daisies attack us!" He giving was me a look that said 'WHAT-THE-HELL' clearly. It was blunter than Gaara's 'I-don't-care' face.

"Follow my lead, Sugar Plum~!" I began leading Kane towards the elevator, making him walk faster. We left a half-asleep, giggling Kankuro in his doorway.

As soon as we were in the closed elevator, Kane questioned me. "What the _fuck_ was that? Sugar Plum? Calling me Candy is enough, Papaya. But what the hell does 'Muffin Top Mountain' have to do with anything? If you're using drugs of some sort, the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one. And I'm always here for you, so don't be afraid to tell me. Akio would flip, but I'd help. And if you need-"

"Kane, you're rambling. And I said all of that stuff so he'd think it was a _dream_ in the morning. It works. By the way, I don't use drugs." Jebus I hate elevator music. Why can't they play YellowCard or The Maine or All Time Low? I'd settle with even Creed. Sigh. Hotels are very annoying. Just sayin'.

That makes me wanna sing…

_Broken this fragile thing now.  
And I can't,  
I can't pick up the pieces,  
And I've thrown my words all around.  
But I can't  
I can't give you a reason_

"Stop singing to yourself. It's good you're not on drugs. You come up with the weirdest plans, though."

The doors opened and I almost cried from relief of now hearing the suckish music anymore. Uchiha-sensei was standing in the middle of the lobby, looking all calm and collected. I was kind of surprised that the rest of the Akatsuki wasn't flocking him. His expression didn't even change when he saw his younger brother slumped against an elevator wall. I actually think he was trying not to laugh. It could just be me, though.

Itachi strode over to us, gloried with his air of collected emotions and a pro poker face. Kane and I stepped out so he could get his brother. He picked Sasuke up – _like it was totally easy_. I rolled my eyes when he was situating his brother over his shoulder. Show-off.

"I apologize for anything he has caused. It's probably best Sasuke's unconscious as well. Thank you for not causing much bodily harm or otherwise injuring him." His face showed nothing, but the clipped tone exposed a little of my teacher's anger.

Rather loudly, I yawned and waved him off. "I wouldn't have hit him in the face so hard if I hadn't been sleeping. What a jerk! Who interrupts someone's sleep like that?"

Kane laughed and guided me back into the elevator by putting his arm around my shoulders. When he looked at Uchiha-sensei, his face was hard though. "Aya is a much loved person. We all care about her very much and will not hesitate to act if Sasuke tries something like this again. I hope you understand – and I don't mean to threaten your family. But no one staying here wants any harm to come to little Papaya here." The man beside me tightened his grip on my shoulders slightly. "She's very important to us."

My teacher nodded, inclining his head a bit. He left without saying anything else, Chicken-ass hefted over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. The doors closed before I saw which way they went.

"Thanks Candy."

This time around, I didn't care about the idiotic music in the elevator. When we arrived at the floor we slept on, Kane gave me a hug and went off to his room with a few parting words.

"We love you, Papaya. You're safe with us."

"Good night, Kane. And thank you, again."

He waved me off and went back to his room.

I slowly crept to my room. Bast was sleeping now, not swatting the air, and chewing the carrier bars. I grinned and pulled her out, holding the grey kitten close to me. She was purring softly when I crawled into bed.

Just as I cuddled into the blankets and lay my kitten beside me, a soft knock came at my door. Before I could say come in, a red head peeked in my room. His face was slightly passive, giving away nothing. My heart leapt as he walked towards me slowly.

"Get lonely, Gaara-kun?" I teased.

"Actually, I heard something about 'Muffin Top Mountain' through my headphones. So I decided to check it out. After a few songs were over, of course."

I scooted over, dragging Bast with me. She sneezed and jumped over me, snuggling against my back. My silent boy sat next to me, pulling his bare feet onto the bed after him. Yet, he stayed sitting. I rolled my eyes.

"You," I said pointedly, "lay with me."

"Again? Twice in one night, Aya-chan…"

A tiny smirk appeared on the redhead's face as he followed my command. He crossed his arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling.

I took him in, from his pale bare feet to his fiery hair. I glanced over his – near perfect if I remembered correctly – chest, rising and falling gently; and his arms – strong and bare due to a tank top covering his chest. My eyes roamed over his legs – long and lean beneath the flannel. His face was my favorite to look at. With his eyes closed and his mouth calm, I've hardly ever seen him so peaceful. The soft red hair was mussed from lying down, and it made me want to touch it even more. So I reached out, running my hand through his hair again. I scooted closer, ignoring Bast's annoyed meow. Gaara cracked an eye open at me and smiled softly. My breathe hitched as my fingers ran over his hair, playing with it gently.

"I love you," I wanted to say. I wanted to shout it, whisper it while he held me.

Instead, I leaned closer, resting my lips against his for the smallest moment. When I pulled back, his expression had changed completely. It was the most vulnerable look I had ever seen him wear. The eyes I love so much, that I could drown in, were sweet and lidded. His lips matched they're smile with a perfection that made me kiss him again.

Once I had gotten enough of my urges out of my system (hey, it's not like he objected!) I lay my head on his chest and cuddled up to him. Muffin Top Mountain was forgotten as he twirled a piece of my hair between two of his slender fingers. The comparison was stark – his paper pale skin and my ink black hair.

I gazed up at him, watching the ceiling still. I was about to ask what he was thinking about when he yawned.

**Wait.**

Gaara just yawned. And I didn't yawn so it wasn't my fault. Was he…_tired_?

Woah. I think my eyes just fell out my head.

**Hum. Why would Gaara yawn? Can you handle this much more of a wild story like this? And will Kankuro think certain foods before bed is a bad idea, or will he remember? Review please! Its very encouraging. :]**

**-Miss Moon**


	2. Muffin Top Mountain Dreamers

**AH! A second chapter! Can you people deal? ;] More of Ocean Avenue, Cascada's Every Time We Touch CD, and a bunch of songs from a really cool mix CD. It includes the Red Hot Chili Peppers' Dani California, Best Friends by Toybox, and Three Days Grace with their great song 'Gone Forever.' Review please, lovelies. I own no rights to original Naruto characters, the music, or any companies mentioned. So, no suing me!**

**-Miss Moon**

"Hey, Gaara?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hn."

"That's not a word!"

"I know."

"Then stop using that stupid excuse for a sound!"

"That was harsh."

"Maybe you should use actual words then."

"I can choose my speech, thank you."

"Nah – it sucks."

"Rude comment."

"Yeah."

It got really quiet for a minute; then I remember how I was going to ask him a question. "Oh yeah! Are you tired?"

"I don't sleep, Aya," he replied dully.

"Yep, but you yawned."

"Only because you yawned."

"I didn't yawn."

"Oh."

Hmm… What a weird boy. I mentally shrugged, being used to it. Ignoring the oddness of the yawn, I snuggled closer to him. Gaara felt so… _safe_. I think this would always be my favorite place in the world. Maybe. I really liked my bed too. And the mall wasn't bad. No, this beat the mall. But laying with Gaara like this in my bed would definitely be the best.

I closed my eyes again, trying to sleep a bit more. The thought of dealing with my parents made me want to sleep much longer than three hours.

+Morning+

I woke up with my gray kitten curled up in the crook of my arm and my FallOut Boy – Folie a Deux – CD playing.

_I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs  
But I'm afraid that someone else would hear me._

_You can only blame your problems on the world for so long  
Before it all becomes the same old song…_

Gaara must have left – I don't think other people would be too happy to see us in bed together…in a hotel… Yeah.

Standing up, I looked around to see where my alarm clock was. It still sat idly on the floor where Sasuke was last night. Wow, that was a really weird thing to happen. I'm glad we took care of it so easily. Just the thought of that creep sneaking into my room made me want to shiver violently. I think I did.

A knock came from my door, so I threw the alarm clock – which is by now very abused – at it. Mori stepped in with a worried expression.

"Why the hell did you throw something at the door?"

"Because I didn't want to say 'Come in,' Mori. Duh."

"You're weird."

"_You_ are my friend by choice."

She paused, rubbing her forehead. "Shut up."

"We should go get some breakfast. I think they serve free waffles or something here. I hope so. Cause I could really go for some waffles and a big glass of Mountain Dew right now."

My fire-truck-red-head friend rolled her eyes at me. "Why couldn't you just finish that sentence with orange juice or coffee? Like a normal person would have, might I add?" She paused again, looking around. "You're room is boring."

"You're boring. And no, my room is not. My room is nice and amazing and has my futon. This stupid hotel is boring."

"Let's go get breakfast, Aya."

"…Can I put on some pants?"

Mori left my room, mumbling to herself.

Bast rubbed against my leg, purring in her 'feed-me' voice. If she could talk, I know exactly what'd she say – 'I'm cute as a button and hungry as a hobo, so feed me!' My cat is weird like that. Instead of talking, she tried to bite my sock, using her tiny little canines to grip the gray-and-white striped material. I looked down and cocked an eyebrow at the stone colored cat at my feet. "Must you bite my feet, Bast?"

She meowed a bit louder, running towards my luggage. I followed, taking out a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and – from a different suitcase – a small bag of cat food and two portable bowls. With Bast twining through my legs, I poured water from one of those 'complimentary water bottles' into one and kitten kibble into the other. Bast mewed her thanks and set to eating.

While my kitten fed, I changed from a pair of pajama pants into my faded jeans. Before I could change shirts, someone else knocked on my door. "Yes?" My voice was tinted with aggravation, but that didn't stop Temari from poking her head through the door with a sheepish grin. "You need something?" I asked, my voice more controlled.

"I'm a horrible pet owner and my kitten has no food?"

My lips turned up into a grin. "How could the all-powerful Temari forget something? You're the best at remembering."

At the word 'best,' my own kitty meowed, thinking I'd called for her. I laughed a bit. My cat was very attention-hungry today. Probably from being locked in the cage for a while the night before. Poor baby.

Once the blonde has a small bag of cat food in her hands and a normal grin on her face, I sent her off.

Since I was now alone and could finally continue to change clothes, I began rummaging around in my luggage for a shirt I could wear. The white Beatles shirt I picked wouldn't do for the meeting later. A BoysLikeGirls tee was thrown to the side – along with a shirt declaring 'I Love Rock and Roll' and a graphic tee with a glass of orange juice sitting next to an orange. The orange had a word bubble reading: Mom?

After looking at three or four move shirts – I didn't know how long we were staying! – I decided on a black button-up that could pass for casual or formal. With that, I put on a pair of black flats with white skulls and a sterling silver bangle.

Time to face the music. The horrid elevator music that is. Everyone was waiting in the lobby for me. I also had to tell them what I planned to do. As long as everyone went along with this, then we would be perfectly fine. Please go along with it, family/friends.

By the time I stepped out the door, the CD had changed from The (Shipped) Gold Standard to the beginning of 27.

_If home is where the heart, then we're all just fucked.  
I can't remember, I can't remember.  
And I want it so bad I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins.  
I can't remember,  
The good old days._

"Shut up, FallOut Boy," I mumbled irritably while I shut down the DVD and TV systems.

In the lobby, everyone from my silent boy to my brother to my lawyer waited. Tobi was there too, chatting with Mori again. I blinked, kind of surprised to see the carrot top so… almost-calm.

Miana was the first to notice and greet me. She looked kind of anxious, and her face wouldn't completely relax into any form of a smile. There wasn't a single wrinkle in the charcoal-colored suit she wore, and her black heels were perfect. But everything about her screamed worry. "Calm down Miana," I tell her, "it'll all work out in the end. You'll see." My lawyer's face etched a bit of calm into it, and her posture wasn't as stiff after I said that.

"I have to make a quick call before I leave. My bosses sprang an apprenticeship on me last week and they want me to take her through this case." The woman rolled her eyes and walked away, pulling out an always-handy BlackBerry.

A fire-truck-haired person drug Kankuro and herself over to me. Mori looked kind of tired, and Kankuro looked even worse.

"So, uh, how did you guys sleep?"

"I was sleeping just fine until he-" my best friend threw an accusing swat at the older boy's chest, "crawled into my room mumbling about some crazy dream he had! And he wouldn't go back to sleep." Mori rolled her eyes and leaned closer to me. "The dream wasn't even scary," she hissed.

Kankuro shook his head, ignoring Mori's complaints. "I had this freaky dream that you and Kane over there were carrying that jerk from last night down the hallway. You guys were talking about going to Muffin Top Mountain and Daisies attacking, and you called him Sugar Plum. It was weird. So I went to Mori – but she just got irritated because she couldn't go back to sleep."

"What'd you eat before bed?"

He thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck. "Umm… I had a cola and pineapple pizza."

"There ya go! Pizza is the worst thing you can eat before bed. It's why your dreams were that odd."

The boy grinned at me, and said, "Thanks Aya-chan. Now, Mori won't be mad at me when I crawl into her bed in the middle of the night." He sent a wink her way, a very suggestive one at that. I shuddered as Mori hit and drug him away at the same time.

Before I could approach my silent boy and greet his non-morning-ness, Akio called out that the car had arrived. Tobi waved us off, a huge smile still plastered on his face. I vaguely wondered why none of us had a driver's license, but shoved the thought away as I walked to the car. It wasn't so much of a car as it was a stretch limo. I should remember to thank my mom for her subtlety. Kane tried to wave off the driver when he went to open to doors, but it didn't work. The man stayed quiet and stoic, holding the door for us even if we told him not to. We all shrugged and filed in.

I was seated 'conveniently' between Akio and Kane. Miana was next to my brother and Temari sat on the other side of Candy. Gaara sat across from me with Mori and Kankuro to his left.

My brother pushed a button and the privacy glass went up so our driver couldn't hear us.

"Oh-kay. I have a plan to get out of this marriage with Kankuro over there. In order for this to work, you guys will have to willingly go with the plan. Gaara-kun is a really big part of that. If he doesn't agree we can't pull this off. So we'd have to think up something else. I understand if you don't want to do this," I said to the red head, "but listen first okay?" He nodded, and I motioned for Miana to take control.

"Miss Aya here has come up with a brilliant plan – if pulled off. This can get the two of you out of the marriage and satisfy your parents as well. Her plan consists of a few-" she paused, looking around, "_controversial_ topics. So hear it out before you complain." Miana looked pointedly at my brother, who raised him hands in defense. I stifled a giggle.

"Kankuro and Miss Aya do not wish to wed – Kankuro is in a relationship with Aya's best friend and Aya does not have feelings for the older Sabaku brother. She does, however, have feelings for the younger one. Also, Kankuro has shown no interest in running the family business. So she has proposed this. Miss Aya is going to try to convince both families that a marriage is not right for any member involved. Instead, she proposes a promise ceremony. That way, if it does not work out, the companies will already be jointed and everyone wins."

"That doesn't let me get out of this," Kankuro mumbled.

"This is exactly why she has thought of the next part. To get out of this completely, Kankuro, you must surrender the title of the one who inherits it. It must go to Gaara in order for all of his to work. Of course, you and your brother have to fully agree to any and all complications that arise." She turned slightly, addressing only Kankuro now. "There will be twenty minutes before we enter the court room for you to confer with your brother and work this out."

The older boy stretched, as if relieving any tension left in his joints. He put his arm around Mori and looked at me seriously. "Aya-chan, if you'll do this, I have no complaints."

Both of us turned to my silent boy – who was being exactly that. His eyes, the eyes I could drown in willingly, grazed over the floorboard of the car. When he did look up, it was to do just as his brother had. If it had been any other moment, anywhere else, my breathe would have hitched and my lips would have grinned at him. Instead, my breathing stayed the same and my mouth didn't twitch.

"It sounds fine to me."

Those words were all it took and everyone in the car was just fine. Except for my brother – of course.

"Aya-love, don't do this if it isn't what you want. If you do this, you'll have to run part of the company the day you turn eighteen. So much will be expected of you. I do not want you to be unhappy like that. If I hadn't left that night there is no doubt in my mind that right now I would be suck in some city at a board-meeting with twenty men whose hobbies include going over their taxes and watching the news. It's a soul-sucking job, Aya-love."

I turned to Akio, the brother I've loved forever and my hero. How could he not get it? "Kio-sama, I can do what I want after this. Our parents want me what they think is under their control. So if I join the company, they leave me alone. In about ten years, I can name myself owner of the entire Hishiro Cooperation and no one would stop me. All I would have to do is sign away papers and keep control. Mori and Kankuro end up happy. Gaara and I have a shot – it doesn't even have to be definite. This just has to work."

My brother's hand reached to rub the back of his neck, moving his collar. I saw a very familiar silver chain glinting at my eyes. A smile crept up my lips and I reached for my own necklace. Granted, it wasn't the one he had given me. The meaning was still the same. It honestly surprised me my brother had kept up with the necklace – I was shocked he still wore it.

Finally, we pulled up to the official-looking brick building. It was a few stories high and had people in suits and formal wear shuffling in and out of it.

"So, whose ready to not get married?" Kane joked, hopping out of the limo with new vigor. Everyone's lips turned up, just a bit.

"I sure as hell am! Jebus, who'd marry Muffin Top Mountain boy over there?" I winked at Candy, silently thanking him. Kankuro was past me, giving me a loving shove on his way. Mori hit him in the back of the head, calling him a jerk.

After that display of affection, the lovable geek who can't get my name right (which isn't hard, considering it consist of _three_ letters) held out his arm for Temari. He said something about a woman having an escort to all public events, which led to the blonde huffing. She began an argument about how women were perfectly capable to walk on their own. I tuned it out pretty quickly, turning instead to my brother and Gaara.

Before I could say something either A) sarcastic, B) witty, C) funny, or D) all of the above, I noticed the look on Kio-sama's face.

It kind of looked like someone had kicked him between the legs while he was laughing.

_So turn me up when you turn me on  
When we hear hearts break we'll say they're playin' our song~_

**Hmm, why would Akio look so odd? Will Aya's plan work? Will we EVER know what happened that night in November a few years ago? When will Temari admit she's madly in love with Kane? Orrrrrr, not. ;] Review please. The shortness just means you get more later!**

** -Miss Moon**


	3. Sexual Relations

**I'm back, back, back! Not that I ever left… You just didn't have an update! Shame, shame. Hum. Anyways, thank you to all my reviewers. :] I give you all hugs. HUGS, people! Too much sugar for the authoress... Point being, new chapter! With a new playlist. :O I listened to a bit of this (Cute Is What We Aim For's Practice Makes Perfect and Miss Sobriety), a bit of that (FOB's Sugar We're Going Down and (Coffee's For Closers)), and a lot of other stuff. Which does include Viva la Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day, Motivation by Sum 41, Undead by Hollywood Undead (doesn't set the mood for anything, I just listened to it!), and Collide by Howie Day.**

I looked around, trying to find what was causing my brother to look so odd. Finally, I spotted her just as she spotted me. Misa. She was _here_! About twenty feet away, she stood with the paper flower lady – Konan – and the piercing guy from last night. Hmm. Konan and…Pein? I gasped, realizing that Pein was the reason Misa's family moved. My life is getting crazy interesting. Wow. Small world, ne?

Misa's hair was longer, the curls were now perfect waves. The color was the same – a warm chestnut and honey – and I was glad about it. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of gunmetal, rectangular-rimmed glasses. The deep black of her suit showed of how pale she was, which made what was left of her freckles stand out. She looked incredibly professional. I wasn't used to seeing her in anything but ripped jeans and my brother's shirts.

I guess she was assuming her father's role.

"Misa!" She turned to the sound of my voice, Konan's eyes following hers. I skipped over to them, a giant grin plastered on my face.

The only woman my brother ever loved looked me over once, twice. Her eyes blinked rapidly, as if she was trying to hold back tears. I'd never seen her so emotional about just seeing someone before. Usually, the brunette was calm and laid-back. I wondered vaguely why she looked as she did.

"Aya?" she asked, hesitantly.

I cocked my head to the side and widened my grin. "Would anyone else wear jeans to something that could change their life?" I figured, hey, if Mori found out, she may as well already know.

For the first time since she spotted me, her lips red painted twitched into a little smile. It changed a moment later when Akio stepped beside me. From the smile, her face transformed into something of complete awe.

"A…kio?" Her voice was soft, and Konan looked on worriedly.

"Hello, Misa. Are you stepping into your father's shoes so soon?" Kio-sama's voice was smooth and professional. I didn't ask why he wasn't jumping for joy and screaming like a girl like he looked like he wanted to do a few minutes ago. He might have gotten mad at me. I kept my mouth shut on this one, glancing over at Konan to distract myself.

The blue-haired woman had pulled out her cell phone and was currently making a call. I figured it was to another member of the Akatsuki. Pein gave the air in front of him a stoic look.

"Why are you two here?" Misa looked daze, and she kept glancing at my brother's chest. It was covered by a white button-up, but you could tell it had improved.

"My grandmother signed off my rights as a person – so I came to compromise."

"Um…"

"Weird, right? Why are you here?"

"I'm apprenticing here. I'm supposed to meet the woman here sometime soon. We have a giant case, but I don't have the details."

Ah, damn it. Now I had to ask. "What's the woman's name?"

"Hyuga Miana."

Damn it again. "She's my lawyer. So you're working my case?"

"No, n-not really. I'm just here to learn and take notes basically…"

"Like a Teacher's Assistant?"

"Exactly." Misa turned to my brother, who was yawning at that moment. Her voice was soft when she asked, "How have you been, Akio?"

Something in him changed with the way she said his name. I could tell without anyone implying it. He still loved her.

"I've been… Okay." The chill had left his voice, replaced with something more like warmth than I've heard in a while.

Misa nodded, her smile coming back. "So have I."

"I think it'd be easier to do this over coffee later tonight. Unless you have plans," he added quickly. I knew Kio-sama wasn't great with women; probably because something in his eyes always gave away how he felt about them.

And Misa was reading what his eyes said, and – as far as I could tell – loving every second of it. I'm incredibly grateful that she still has feelings for my brother. It'd be so completely heartbreaking if she didn't.

_I'm melting  
I'm melting  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

"My cousin is staying with me, but maybe we could stop by where you're staying."

The two lovers exchanged numbers, just in time for Miana to rush over to us. "We have ten minutes to get in there and I can't find my apprentice!"

I rolled my eyes. "Miana, calm down. She's right in front of you."

She blinked and held her hand out for Misa to shake. "Oh… Good afternoon, Ms. Tenshi."

I left with a little wave, making my way to the siblings, Kane, and Mori. Kankuro and Mori were no longer 'arguing', and neither were Candy and Temari. Gaara stood to the side a bit, looking off in the distance. I tried _very_ hard not to stare. It's not my fault he looked good in a black suit – really good. Temari wore a pair of slacks and a blouse, which mirrored Mori's outfit. Unlike Mori's light blue, Temari's matched the fur of her kitten almost perfectly. The older brother wore a suit very similar to Gaara's, but with a dark gray instead of black.

"Hiya people." Everyone turned to greet me; unworried faces and smiles turned my way. "Think this will work out?"

"I'm sure it will. Everyone's agreed to the plan, and it sounds just fine to me." Kankuro grinned lazily, his eyes drooping just a bit. He must not have slept a lot. It was kind of my fault too… Ah, well. Can't be helped now, can it?

"And then, tomorrow, we can go back home." I smiled. Home sounded really nice right about now. "Oh, geez. I'll have my _bed_ back!"

"No! You're staying with us, remember?"

"But I have house guests…"

"They can take care of themselves, or come over," Kankuro added. I saw him wink at Kane behind Temari's back. Honestly, it took a lot not to high five the weird dreamer.

"Well, I dunno if my brother, Kane, and maybe someone else-" I slid my eyes slyly over to he 'lovers', who were still chatting, "would be comfortable with that." While Kane chimed in that he would – in fact – have no problem with staying, I glanced at my cell phone's clock.

"Hey, I'm going to get a soda. There's just enough time. See you guys inside." I waved and quickly climbed the stone steps to the building looming over us.

Inside, it was the normal sight – stuffy and proper. I wrinkled my nose and hoped they had a machine with Mountain Dew. Looking around, I didn't see a single machine. Before I could turn a few corners to find one, my lawyer caught up to me. She was slightly ruffled, but I saw her smooth it over easily.

"We have a few minutes before it begins."

"I know. So help me find a soda machine."

Three minutes later, we were totally lost in all the hallways that looked exactly alike. To pass the time, I decided to ramble.

"And that was the time I threw firecrackers at the girl down the road. Really, she was a little bit-"

"Miss Hishiro, are you sure this will work?"

I glanced at my lawyer, Miana. She was a relative of Hinata-chan. She had the natural lavender eyes, and the lush, dark hair. Overall, she was pretty. And, I figured, extremely smart. "No, no I am not," I confessed.

She sighed. "At least you're not going to get arrested because of this."

"Jebus woman! It's just a **SPORK**! How much damage can it do? Well, never mind. Ignore that. I can think of a few people I would like to damage a lot with a spoon-fork hybrid. Besides, this gets me out of attempted murder _and_ the marriage. I hope. Hey, I recognize this hallway! It leads out into the lobby."

"I took on the case of a madwoman. But I think this could work out," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and hurried her down the stuffy corridor. "Come one, Miana. If you hadn't have worn those three inch heels we would not have had this issue. Aren't we supposed to be in court at a certain time, anyways? I really, really hope that we don't get in any trouble because of this."

Finally, we reached the wooden double doors that would lead to the rest of my life. And they would decide whether or not I married Kankuro.

Please, please, **please** let me have luck. Wish for me?

Okay, I honestly don't know who's wishing for me that isn't in this court room or my cell's address book. But whatever.

Mori and Kane sat behind the siblings and my brother. Misa was standing to the left of Akio. Hinata and Naruto – along with Neji, surprisingly – sat a few rows behind my best friend and my fake brother. News reporters sat here and there, camera crews facing every important person. Sadly, they all turned to see me and Miana enter the room. Right on time, might I add.

From an early age, I'd dealt with a few reporters and cameras here and there. I wasn't a celebrity or anything, so this many almost set me back. Then I thought of what my grandmother did. I stood taller and walked with no tension in my body to where my real family sat. I still couldn't help but think of a few lyrics from Fall Out Boy's (Coffee's For Closers) song.

_And oh baby, when they made me, they broke the mold  
Girls used to follow me around, then I got cold~  
Throw your cameras in the air  
And wave 'em like you just don't care…_

Well, except for the girl part. Guys have trailed after me a few times, but I never really bothered. Back to the problem at hand.

The judge, a middle-aged mad with slight stubble, called everyone's attention.

"Because this is not an actual lawsuit or case, I am here for supervising and making sure everything is legal. Proceed." He sat down, and I'm pretty sure his fingers weren't moving over the paperwork's miniature keyboard.

I suppressed an eye roll and watched as what I figured must be the lawyer of Gaara's family approach with my mother's lawyer – her best friend, also Kane's mom. My mother's lawyer, Mrs. Kouya Yuma, was a very tall woman (whose height was increased by three-inch, white, spike heels) with hair the color of Kane's. She kept it shoulder-length, swept back and held in place by a silver clip. Her eyes were also like her son's, but without the playful gold flecks everyone seemed to notice. It took away from the image of the truth – that she was a very kind woman. I always thought she was extremely pretty for a lawyer.

Mrs. Yuma waved at us when no one was looking. She was a nice person, but also a great businesswoman. I took no personal offence.

Finally, she got down to her business. "Ms. Hishiro, we have come to an understanding that you have an alternate proposition that may settle both sides' wants. Is this correct?" Mrs. Yuma looked crisp in a pure white skirt and matching blouse, taking the lead before the Sabaku lawyer had a chance.

"Yes, ma'am." My face was passive – I didn't want to give it away.

"Can you please stand and explain the details of this compromise to the people, Ms. Hishiro?"

I stood, walking into the space between the two parties. My focus stayed on Kane's mother, ten feet in front of me. I still felt all the cameras and eyes turn to me as I stood on the dull, carpeted floor.

"While we respect the decision our grandparents have made, the older male Sabaku sibling and I do not plan on any type of relationship above friendship. Kankuro is romantically involved with Mori Kuroki. He also shows no interest in taking over the company of Sabaku Inc., rightful heir or not. His younger brother – Gaara – does show interest in business. I am not asking to remove the contract or void any part of it. All we want is an understanding. When the paper was drawn up, it was very common to arrange marriages like this.

"Nowadays, it is very different. So are the people. This world continues to change and grow. Why should the contract not evolve as well? I propose that there is not a marriage, but a promise ceremony. With this, the companies would still merge, and each would still have an heir. There would not be, however, a total promise of marriage between the two involved. I also think that Kankuro should not be the one to go through with the ceremony on behalf of Sabaku Inc. Gaara should be the one to do that."

Throughout my speech, Mrs. Yuma paced back and forth. Finally, she stopped and looked at me with cold, professional eyes.

"Why do you think this would satisfy the other party's arrangements?"

"I am sure that Sabaku Inc. wants an heir that will take them far. Expanding further is also the reason for merging my parents' company and their own. If the heir has no interest, he will no do as well as one with a passion for this."

"Would you please tell us how changing the marriage into a promise ceremony benefits both companies?" the lawyer for Sabaku Inc. questioned me.

I looked at him now, his dark eyes boring into mine.

"Forcing two people whom do not love each other would be cruel. Marriage is for love. Not for a business deal or success. By changing the marriage into a promise ceremony, it does nothing but give the two parties involved a choice on whether or not they would enjoy spending their entire lives together."

"Did your disowned brother, Hishiro Ichiro Akio, have anything to do with this plan?"

Outwardly, I stated that he did not, although I had asked his opinion once I formed an idea of what I wanted to do. Inwardly, my mind was reeling. Since when was Kio-sama _disowned_?

"Was Kankuro involved in making this decision?"

"No, but he agreed to it. I am the one who thought of this compromise, sir."

"Are you interested in taking over your parents' company?"

"Yes, sir, when I am older."

"Would you marry Kankuro if forced, Ms. Hishiro?"

"Being forced does not leave me a choice, sir."

"Do you love the younger son, Gaara?"

Miana stepped forward, coming to my defense.

"Sir, I do not see how this question has any relevance to changing the contract."

The Sabaku lawyer was ready with this defense, barging on. "I see a relevant point here, Ms. Hyuga. Ms. Hishiro argues that marriage is not a business deal – it is for love. We simply inquire as to whether or not she loves whom she proposed to be heir."

"Answer the question, please, Ms. Hishiro," Miana said through her teeth. Her face didn't hold the same hostility for the other lawyer, though.

"What question?" I could not help it. This guy was being an ass, so I'd give him a bit of what he deserved.

"Do you love Sabaku no Gaara?"

"On what terms do you mean?"

"Let me rephrase. Are you romantically involved with him?"

"Are you asking whether or not I had sexual relations with him, sir?" I feigned shock, shooting him a shame-filled look.

"No, Ms. Hishiro." He took a deep breathe, and then tried again. "Are you dating Gaara?"

"No."

"Would you?"

I though for a moment, then cocked my head to the side again. "I wouldn't really know until presented with the opportunity, I suppose."

Someone – I think it was Kankuro – snickered. The lawyer took another deep breathe and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Mrs. Yuma tried for him. "Ms. Hishiro, do you _like_ Gaara?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Would you kiss him?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you kissed him before?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you please clarify why the two of you are not in a relationship?"

"Would you date someone who may or may not be getting married?"

My mother stood up from her seat next to my father, clearing her throat. "I call for a recess."

The judge, hardly looking up, said, "Twenty-five minute recess."

I skipped over to my group of lovelies, hugging Mori. She gave me an odd look, wondering why I'd hugged her. "Thanks for being here." I grinned at her, a wide and happy grin.

"Psh. You're weird. But no problem."

The siblings made their way to their father without speaking, looking grim and passive.

Unfortunately, a pair of mothers and two sisters visited us before we could escape for coffee across the street. My brother pushed past us, a dark look on his face. Misa followed quietly, throwing me a sad look. It was about the disowning I bet. My mother showed no interest in her eldest child, but Mrs. Yuma smiled wide and hugged Kane warmly.

The sisters – my own and my mother's – were the first of my family to speak. Aunt Aiko spoke in a low tone to my mother, while my sister approached me.

I looked her up and down, hating how amazing the navy blue skirt-suit fit her. Her heels rivaled Mrs. Yuma's, only there were black. Akiko's hair – in all of its auburn glory – was swept into a messy bun that made her look half-innocent. Her eyes were outlined in fine kohl, the lids covered with a shimmering substance without color. My sister's lips were painted a pretty coral color that didn't distract you too much. I hated how pretty she was.

"Hello, Aya-chan. Finding ways to get what you want are you?" she purred.

"Oh, yes. I learned from the best."

Her lips turned up into a smirk. "I guess you did."

Mori, with her fiery hair and matching attitude, broke in between us. Her blue eyes glinted, looking my sister up and down. "So, how have you _been_, Akiko? I have not seen you in forever. Geez, I missed you."

My sister planted on a sickly sweet smile and air kissed my best friend. "I have been pretty great. I mean, not having to marry someone I don't want to. Not dealing with having my boyfriend snatched by my best friend is pretty good too. The drama would just kill me. **Especially** if I couldn't be with the one I loved, and broke my best friend's heart."

The red head grinned, and let a few giggles slip through her lips. "Oh, Akiko! You're so funny."

"How so, dear?"

Mori continued laughing, and by now, a camera or two – plus my mother – had turned to watch us.

"Akiko, breaking your best friend's heart would never kill you!" Mori giggled again, her face totally innocent. "I mean, you broke your sister's without a second thought. Then," she paused to laugh again, "you tried to snatch not only Kane and Kankuro, but _Gaara_, too!" Now she was full out laughing, all but clutching her stomach and doubled over. "Too funny, darling, too funny."

The press still in the room and my mother did exactly what Mori wanted them to do. They ate it up. Camera crews and news people watched with sick interest, enjoying the little tiff too much. My mom watched in slight horror and (almost hidden) fascination.

My sister's smirk slipped, replaced with utter horror. Her eyes darkened with her face, a threatening glint to the amber orbs. She stepped closer to Mori and dropped her voice to a hiss. "I did what I had to, so don't put it like that."

Mori stepped forward just as easily as she did, looking even more threatening despite the four and a half inch (plus the heels) difference between them. The Kuroki wasn't short, per say, my sister was just really tall. However, her voice, ringing through the courtroom, wasn't short of anything. "You didn't do what you 'had to,' you took the easy way out because you didn't think Aya would move out and find another love interest. You didn't tell her, or confront your grandmother and work it out with her. No – you slept with your sister's boyfriend."

Finally deciding to step into the role of innocent mother ending a cat fight, Tamaki Hishiro put herself between the two girls. "Ms. Kuroki, please refrain yourself from making any more comments or I will have you removed from this court room," my mother threatened with a smile.

I glanced at my phone. I had nineteen minutes to get a coffee fix, and I wasn't wasting it arguing. Taking Mori's wrist, I smiled at my mother. "We'll discuss this further when court is back in session, Mother."

Mori and I made our way through a wave of people inspecting the scene that had just played out. I ran a hand through my hair – which I had left down in my rush this morning. The silky stands didn't catch on fingers or knot around them during my nervous motion. My best friend tugged her wrist back, slowing me down. I took a deep breathe and let her go, walking at her side without speaking. We went through the courtroom's double doors, down a corridor, and out another pair of double doors into the fresh December air. The sets of two entryways got on my nerves, but I pushed it out my mind and rushed down the steps and across the street. The café ahead of us was a very cozy place, sitting on a corner where two streets formed a 'T'. It was a low building, painted a deep shade of green with white trim. Running along the top of the café was a matching sign, reading 'Nyssa's Nook.' It was a nice name, and seemed like a very nice place. A few cars were parked in the side lot, and two red bicycles were chained to a post in the front. The coffee house didn't look too busy.

We entered the calm atmosphere of the café silently, but everyone turned to us anyway. The woman working the counter smiled hugely, and some of the people sitting at the tables waved or called out. I was about to wonder how they knew who we were. Then I spotted the television set, high above the bar. It was tuned into one of the stations covering my case. I nearly groaned.

"Red!" one customer called, "I love the attitude! That little girl deserved it!"

"That compromise was epic, Aya!" a teenager older than me crowed.

More shouts came, praising us and insulting others. I made my way to the counter while Mori stopped to talk to a few girls about our age. The girl working still smiled at me, a warm and homey smile I liked. She was a little taller than I was, with wheat-blonde hair, a little nose that fir her face fine, and light blue eyes. Her nametag said Nyssa and she certainly didn't look like she was from here. I took a seat at one of the bar stool-like chairs, leaning into its low back tiredly. I looked around the little place carefully, sizing up everything from the espresso machines and blenders to the caramel colored tables and green-seated metal chairs. Overall, it matched the outside – homey and nice.

"Can I help you?" Nyssa's voice matched her face – sweet and calm, like coffee.

"Can I get two large coffees to go, double milk and sugar?"

She didn't even confirm the order, just set to work. I watched as she poured the liquid into two Styrofoam cups and added the steamed milk. Very carefully, she put three spoonfuls of sugar into each one and lidded them. It was a short process, and she moved fast.

After the girl sat the cups in front of me, I pulled out a couple bills. "How much will it be, then?"

She smiled bigger. "No charge, certainly not after what you're dealing with today."

I returned her grin with my own hesitant one. "Thanks." Before initiating any more conversation, I took a big gulp of the coffee. "This is great coffee, by the way. Do you own the place?"

"Thank you. No, my dad does. He bought it for me when I'm older. I always wanted my own café, and his bookstores were taking off. He works here two days a week, though. I run the place, mostly. I really love it, too."

"That's really great of him. How long has this place been open?"

"Only a month or so."

"Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My father and I traveled from Sunakagure a few years ago. He wanted to be closer to his family after my mom died."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. So what do you want to do with your life? I mean… You have your family company on your head. Is that what you want?"

"Not really. But I figure – hey, take over when you're old enough and you have nothing to do but supervise and sign a few things. After that, I'm going to publish some of my poetry for real. Not just in that book from online."

"A poet? That's interesting."

"My life is interesting lately."

"I can tell," Nyssa said with a laugh.

Rolling my eyes, I gestured to the customers. "So can everyone else!" I downed the next third of my coffee and grinned again. "But it'll all work out. Is this coffee shop what you want to do with your life?"

"Sort of. I want to open a chain, but I don't know how to get started. My dad could help, but his bookshops spread across only a few villages over. I want a Nyssa's Nook in every Country there is."

I thought for a moment. Konan and this girl would get along fine. They could certainly help her expand the café. Plus, I'm sure the Akatsuki were always looking for ways to spread their name and increase their wealth. I finished my coffee and started sipping at Mori's while contemplating. "Hey, Nyssa, how long are you working?"

"I close up early today, so for about another hour. Why?"

"Hmm. I think I know someone who can help with expanding your Nooks, and if you're still here when I get out of this stupid meeting, I'll introduce you to her."

"Really?" She looked shocked, and kept blinking rapidly.

"Yeah. This woman's part of the Akatsuki, and I think she would help you out with this. Konan is a very good person, and amazing businesswoman."

"Wow… I don't know what to say but thanks. Thank you!"

"No problem, just helping out a bit."

Nyssa help up a finger, motioning for me to wait. She hurried around her miniature kitchen, pulling something out of a display case a few feet down the bar. With her warm smile, she popped it into the microwave next to the two blenders for one minute. As soon as it beeped, she pulled it out and sat it in front of me with a fork.

Staring me in the face was the best-looking thing I have ever seen. I mean, food-wise, because a shirtless Gaara would most likely always hold that top-ranking spot of things I have deemed drool-worthy. It was shaped like a small piece of pie, but it was a cookie. A piece of chocolate-chip cookie pie, steaming and delicious, sat in front of me. My mouth watered.

Honestly, I blamed Kane and his sweet tooth for getting me addicted to chocolate. And yes, that is a totally fair statement.

I ate that piece of cookie pie in less than three minutes. "This is amazing," I said between bites. "Do you have any I can take with me?"

Nyssa's smile widened – if possible – and she pointed to the display case down the bar. "I have one there and a few in the refrigerator in the back. I'm glad you like it so much, Aya. It's my own recipe."

"Well, your recipe is amazing, and I'd like two, if possible. How much for them?"

The blonde shook her head, her bun bouncing along. "Nothing. You're introducing me to one of the _Akatsuki_. Why would I make you pay?"

"I'm not completely sure they'll do it, Nyssa," I added.

"Still, you're giving me a chance. I can spare a few cookie pies in return, ne?"

"Damn good cookie pie, at that."

We were laughing when Mori came to get me. I'd finished both coffees. My best friend didn't bat an eye, just stuck her tongue out at me briefly.

"I'll be back whenever this is over!" I called on my way out. Mori waved to the girls she'd been talking to before we ducked out the door.

"You can find me here," Nyssa called back.

**Woah! Tons of stuff in this long chapter. Lots of arguments, lots of tension, lots of cookie pie. ;] Review please!**

**-Miss Moon**


	4. She's Just Different

**Thanks again to all who reviewed! :D My fans rock. ;] Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others. ^-^ It has more to do with the decision on who Aya marries or if she goes through with a promise ceremony. Oh, I'm going to begin going through and editing the beginning of Remind Me, and making it better. So if you want to read some of that, ya know… It will be there. More Folie au Deux. It seems to be one of my favorites lately. That is paired with Panic! at the Disco's A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. (Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off has nothing to do with this chapter ;] Just so you know.)**

Jebus. I don't think I have ever really hated a person until I saw the Sabaku lawyer. My sister was nicer than that bastard was. Once court was resumed (after the siblings and I attempted to scold Baki for showing up so late, of course), he immediately began grilling every 'witness' possible. To each one, he asked if I had help forming the plan. I noted a few times he asked about my 'disowned' brother, Akio. Every time he said it, his eyes slid over me. I openly glared at the jerk.

After half an hour of listening to him ask Mori, Akio, Temari, Kankuro, and even Gaara about the compromise I came up with, he stopped and it was Miana's turn.

The lovely Hyuga had her own respectful family ties, even if she was not a Main House relative. I watched carefully as Miana turned to the table where our parents and my grandmother sat primly. I watched even more carefully when my lawyer turned directly to my grandmother.

"Mrs. Hishiro, would you please explain the deal you made with the late founder of the Sabaku Inc. to the court?" she asked slowly, gauging the response in my grandmother's eyes more than her words.

"Of course. My company was doing well. I was happily married with two children at the time, and a third on the way. When we met at a business convention, where both he and I gave speeches, we were still young and looking to go farther. Our companies were rivals, and he proposed that we become allies instead. Both of us were happily married, and our children didn't seem to promise as much as we wanted. I had a feeling though, that my third child would be the one I gave the company to. At the time, arranged marriages were extremely popular and accepted. And I figured if my third child loved business as I did, then they would settle down with someone who had the same passion. So I told him, 'Two generations will pass. If you agree this, our companies will combine and flourish beyond our dreams. All you have to do is wait.'

"He agreed, and we signed the documents. The third child of my third child would marry the heir to his heir. It was a good deal, and everything our families could ever want would come out of the deal."

"So you signed away your unborn grandchild's name for fortune?"

I saw a flicker of guilt, then another, longer, one of annoyance from what I could glimpse of my grandmother's face. "Yes."

"Do you plan to vote in favor of your granddaughter?"

"I have much to think on before I make that decision."

"Why have you not decided?"

"It is a very big decision. It needs pondered."

"Have you considered that she proposed Gaara to take the position of heir for the same reason you did not name your older son or daughter your heir?"

"No, I have not."

"What do you think of that decision?"

"I respect it, but may or may not agree."

Kane scowled, matching his mother's expression. Akio scoffed rudely, gaining a glare from my mother. He pointedly ignored her. Temari put a hand on my shoulder and Mori sent death glares at the older members of my family.

As for myself, I held it together. My poker face would have fooled every one of those 'talented' poker stars. On the inside, I was torn between anger, depression, and crazed laughter. Anger was a normal reaction, considering my family was trying to arrange my life to fit a puzzle I couldn't solve. On the other hand, depression was normal as well. Any girl who couldn't live her fairy tale would be sad, even though most would try not to cry for a while. The third was the most appealing, but I just looked on as if discussing the new ANBU masks. I impressed myself, really. Listening to my grandmother talk like that… When all my life, she had been my Nana – the only person in my family I adored close to Kio-sama's level – and now I find she's willingly signed my free will away for a few bucks no one needed.

My lawyer paced in front of the opposing table, her heels _click_ing audibly. Finally, she looked at my own mother. Miana's straight black hair mirrored my mother's, but that was the only thing they shared. Even the styles were not the same.

Tamaki Hishiro was a short woman with straight black hair to her mid-back and cold, amber eyes. Her skin was fair, but slightly tanned – which left it a healthy peach color. She wore her night-colored locks in a high ponytail, accenting her sharp facial features nicely. With her eyes rimmed lightly in kohl and the lids decorated with a nice silvery color, her amber eyes bore into everything like they were dark, liquid gold. I saw how much she was like Akiko with those eyes. Both would do anything for someone they loved – but they always approached it the wrong way. The set of her lips – not painted, in a slight pout – reminded me of my sister as well. It drew attention to her, and the way she handled things kept that attention.

Miana Hyuga was very different from my mother. Granted, both women had lush, coal-black hair. That was the only similarity in their appearances. The Hyuga had fair, fair skin with no tan to it. Her eyes were big and a pale lavender – as was normal for her family. Her hair was layered, reaching just above her shoulders. She kept her bangs almost two inches shorter; they stopped at her chin. Unlike Tamaki, this woman had a soft, heart-shaped face. The only color on her face was her lips, a light coral pink among the paleness. Even with a glance, you could tell this woman could never consider being cold. Miana's face told you she was a kind-hearted person with no true hatred in her system. It did not tell you she was weak or that she could not handle serious situations – just that her heart was very open.

"Mrs. Hishiro, you are the mother of Aya and grandmother to any children she may ever have. Is this correct?"

"Y-yes." Her set lips stumbled over the words.

"Would you have done the same thing, in the same position, as your mother did? Would you sacrifice your grandchildren's free will for an unknown sum of money?"

"I do not see how this-"

"Answer the question, please."

"I would not have."

"So, what stops you from readily agreeing to the terms of your youngest daughter's compromise?"

My mother faltered again, glancing towards my father uneasily. After a moment, she took a deep breathe. There was no light, only a cold assurance, to be seen in her amber eyes as she answered. "I do not decide what voids certain parts of my mother's contract."

The Hyuga didn't even miss a beat. "Does your vote count at the end of this trial?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to vote in favor of your daughter's compromise?"

"I am undecided."

"Did you not just say you would never have signed away your unborn grandchild's name?"

"Yes, but-"

"Last question. What stops you from giving your own daughter a bit of freedom?"

The famed Tamaki Hiroshi stayed quiet for a few minutes. Her breathe was shallow and she had her amber eyes closed firmly. I wondered what was going through her head before realizing I honestly didn't care.

Sure, this woman had given birth to me. She raised me and taught me manners. For the first six or so years of my life, I was very happy living with her and her family. During that time, I never minded being the baby of the family, looking almost just like my mother did as a child, letting Akiko take the lead… I lived in perfect content for a while. Having my mother's hair and facial attributes made me proud and being Akiko's younger sister was the best. I adored coming home to Kio-sama being the only one home for a while, everyone else too busy with business and social life. It all seemed so perfect.

Somewhere down the road, I realized that's not how it should be. Akio should never have been my primary care-taker. My mother should have been the one to drive me to school each morning, and maybe my father to pick me up. I should not have been around my aunt more than her sister that gave me life; Akiko shouldn't have had the chance to do whatever she wanted to emotionally hurt me. When I spent time realizing all of this, I always thought back to the one thing that should have happened.

It was just a simple thought that plagued me for hours in the night. Someone should have stopped it.

Maybe no one noticed that it was happening until it was too late, or maybe my family was beyond caring. Either way, that was what should have happened and never did.

"I do not know if it would be better for the company," she said finally.

The Hyuga, a sick look on her face, stepped back towards my table. She shot my sympathetic glances I tried to ignore. I didn't want her pity.

Every eye turned on my mother. The reporters stopped talking, even though the cameras kept rolling. Even her best friend and lawyer, Kouya, shot her horrified look. Silence erupted all around us. Of course, the one to speak first didn't have a known identity. I would really love to thank them though.

"That…was fucked up."

A few people laughed, more than that threw their opinions out for everyone else to listen to. Reporters did what they did best as all of the commotion went on. I sat back and closed my eyes, wishing for something to end all of this quickly. That something was my hero. Before now, but he's been restored after saving my headache from a migraine.

Kio-sama stood up. He walked to the front of the courtroom without glancing at anyone on his way.

Being his natural, people-person self, my older brother attracted all of the attention. People stopped yelling, news anchors spoke in hushed voices about his identity, and everyone just tuned into him.

"I know it's usually the lawyer of the opposing to do this, but I thought it would be better coming from me." His eyes scanned over the people sitting with my mother. My father, my grandmother, the siblings' father, and Mrs. Yuma sat there. Miana and the Sabaku lawyer were on either side of my brother, watching carefully. "I know two of your dislike me, two of you do, and one does not know me. I also know that you are all business people. My mother and grandmother have owned and continue to own a very productive company, like the Kazekage here. My aunt has helped with my mother's business. Mrs. Yuma is a lawyer – her profession is business. All of you have one other thing in common – you want to thrive. You want to expand, gain, receive.

"My mother just admitted that she would rather force her daughter to marry someone she didn't love than to have her business fail. Her mother did the same thing. All my little sister is asking is to be with the one she does love, and to give them a chance for it to work before its set in stone. It isn't much, considering she would still try and the companies would join anyways. So please, just agree with what she has proposed. It just gives her a chance."

He stepped back, walking easily to his seat beside Misa. She hugged him and whispered what I'm sure were encouraging words.

People started clapping, and it went on for a few minutes. After it died down, the people at the other table began to confer.

I leaned back in my chair, tipping it onto its back legs lazily. Mori leaned up a bit.

"Did you see how pissed your mom is?" she whispered.

"Mhm."

"And the way your sister glared daggers?"

"Mhm."

"Your dad didn't look pisses though. I think he was kind of proud."

"Mhm."

"You're boring."

"You're annoying." She took a second to respond. I decided to fill that second. "Just sayin'."

"Ugh!"

"You love me."

"Point?"

"That's why you stick around."

"Ah."

Finally, she went back to bothering Kankuro. I tried hard to ignore their whispered, half-audible conversation. A few minutes into it, I was able to block out the loudest of their words. My mind tried drifting to sleep, but I kept it at least half-awake. I needed to be partly aware of what was going on as it is.

"You really shouldn't be sleeping at a time like this."

"Hn."

"That's not a word."

"If you don't care, neither do I."

"Liar."

"Shush, Gaara. I'm trying to sleep."

"And failing."

"Ugh!"

"Hn."

Putting the back legs of my chair down, I decided to quietly seethe, glaring openly at him. Temari chuckled at us, or maybe it was something Kane said. I ignored that too.

"Why are you so tired anyways?"

"I have partial insomnia."

"I have full insomnia."

"You have learned to function on no sleep."

"You should have learned."

"You sound like my mom should."

"You sound like a wife should, and he sounds like your husband. So shut up already!"

"Shut up, Kankuro." Gaara said that at exactly the same time I did. We gave each other awkward glances for a few seconds. I turned my head the other way and leaned my chair back again.

Ten minutes later, someone knocked my chair down, starling me awake. Before I could glare and threaten the person's life, that someone (Mori) pointed to the front of the courtroom. I was immediately awake. They finally had a decision on what was going to happen with my future. Miana, the Sabaku lawyer, and Kouya Yuma stood in a line, facing my table. I crossed my fingers and sat on my hand. It was absolute silence until the Sabaku lawyer stepped away from the other two.

"Due to the agreement between the owners of the companies, we have agreed to allow the slight changes to the document in question. There will be no forced marriage. Kankuro is to step down as the heir. At the age of nineteen, both of the heirs will take control of their company. Before that, at sixteen, they will do a promise ceremony that ties the companies together and expands them further. This cannot change, and editing this contract further is out of the question."

Immediately, everyone started cheering. I sat there, shell shocked, while Miana and Mrs. Yuma shook hands and the Hyuga walked my way. It didn't really settle in until Mori tackled – literally _tackled_ – me from my chair.

"It worked!" she shouted in my face.

A giant smile took over my face and my eyes widened.

"We _won_!" We scrambled to our feet and hugged each other tightly. I looked around for my brother, but my eyes caught on Kane.

In his all excitement – or maybe it was a good excuse later – he took Temari's face in his hands and kissed her. When he pulled back, she slapped him. But I don't think her heart was in it because she smiled and hugged him a second later. I laughed out loud, watching Mori tackle a few more people (Kankuro and Naruto it looked like) and Misa hug my brother warmly. I looked to my left, seeing Gaara standing there silently.

I grinned wider and took his hand in mine discreetly.

"Why did you're sister slap Kane?" I asked in a whisper.

"She's just different."

"Ah." It fell silent for a moment, then he replied.

"Looks like Kankuro got off easy, ne?"

"Yeah, but we all got what we wanted."

"For not being a man of many words, you say a lot."

"Hn."

"Shut up."

"That wasn't technically a word. So I wasn't talking."

"Ugh!"

"You're the one who says it not a word."

I shoved him, without much of a result. Since that didn't work, I glared. He offered me a small grin, and I couldn't help but break out into my own smile. "This doesn't mean that was fair. Just so you know."

"Never gave it a thought," he said dryly.

My smile grew. "'Course you didn't."

Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Miana killed out conversation by walking (except for Naru, who practically skipped) over to us.

"You won, Papaya-chan!" Naruto hugged me briefly, his smile extending almost too far to be normal.

"Did you talk to Kane?"

"…Yes."

"Damn it," I said under my breathe. Forgetting it for now, I turned to the eldest Hyuga present. "Thank you, Miana. I couldn't have pulled this off without you. You are a very talented lawyer. If I ever get in trouble, I'm calling you."

She smiled bit before replying. "I'm not going to be able to explain how a spork 'slipped' out of your hand and launched itself an inch into someone arm, Ms. Hishiro."

I mumbled a bit, saying that it could be possible. Maybe.

"You were really good out there too. I don't think I could have spoken against a contract like that so easily. What you did must have taken a lot of courage. You are a very brave person, Aya-san. I envy you that." Hinata's voice was a little quieter than usual, even with Naruto bouncing around two feet from her. Even if her eyes were downcast and she was incredibly shy, Hinata was smiling.

"Aw, I'm not that great. I just told them how they should've done it."

"You did tell them! Believe it."

I giggled at Naruto and said my goodbyes, handing Miana the check I'd drawn up yesterday.

My 'family' crowded around next, making plans to go out and celebrate.

"Hey guys, I've got something to take care first okay?"

They all nodded and watched as I half-ran out of the courtroom. Thankfully, the reporters had not yet made it out of the building. Konan was still outside, standing on the bottom step. Pein was nowhere to be found.

"Konan!" I called. Finally, I made it to the bottom step, a few feet away from her.

She turned at the sound of my voice. "Ah. You're the girl from the hotel. It's Hishiro Aya, correct?"

"Yep. I was wondering, do you have anything to do?"

"I'm just waiting on Misa to return."

"Hmm, come with me!" I took her wrist and began dragging her to Nyssa's Nook. I didn't hear a single protest. Why couldn't Mori be this cooperative all the time? Shoving the thought from my mind, I opened the door to the little coffee house. Nyssa stood behind the counter, and her eyes widened in surprise to see the blue-haired woman and me.

"Heya, Nyssa. This is Konan, of the Akatsuki. Konan, this is Nyssa."

The origami lover took her arm back and extended it to shake the blonde-haired woman's hand. "Good afternoon, Nyssa."

"The same to you, Konan-san."

"I guess there's a reason you brought me here, Aya?"

"Calling." I said simply.

"Pardon?"

"It's your calling. Well, you and Nyssa share this one. You do not have anything to yourself out of the Akatsuki's chains, and Nyssa is looking to expand. It's the perfect set-up, Konan, trust me."

_Whatcha got now, gotta gotta give it up,  
Whatcha got now, gotta gotta give it up,  
Whatcha got now, whatcha got now~_

_Drama doesn't follow me,  
It rides on my back~_

I grumbled, searching for my phone. Finally, I found it. Actually, I found Mori's phone. Hmm. I wonder how that happened. "You have reached 976-BABE. Who would you like?"

"Aya? What the hell?"

"Oh. It's just you. What do you want, Kankuro?"

"Mori couldn't find her phone."

"I found it!"

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"I'm really glad we're not getting married."

"Me too!"

"Just get over here. Mori has your phone."

"Hmm. Oh-kay."

"Bye."

Not bothering to answer, I flipped the phone close. I rummaged around in my pocket and pulled out a business card. It was Miana's, but I had her number in my phone. "Do you have a pen, Nyssa-chan?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks," I said as I took it from her. Hurriedly, I wrote down my cell phone number. "Here. Call me when you figure out what's going on with Konan."

"Oh. Thank you again. Don't forget the cookie pies." She leaned down, reaching for the pies. I took them from her with a smile and spoken thanks. "Stop thanking me!"

Flashing another grin, I waved at them and hurried back across the street. Everyone was crowded around the limo we arrived in when I reached my makeshift family. "Hey guys. I have three pies of amazing in my arms so open the door!"

After sitting the pies carefully in the seat and closing the door back, I hugged Misa and my friends. Well, I didn't hug Neji. No one ever really hugs Neji. It's just this…thing he has. Besides, he's a totally **un**-huggable person. It would be a crime if it was anyone but the mostly stoic Hyuga. Misa promised to be over later, and Hinata promised to call me.

Just as we were all piling in the limo, someone called out to me.

"Aya-chan! There's something you forgot to say."

This was one of those moments where, if I'd had seen it coming I would have one thought going through my mind: Don't see me, don't see me, don't see-

Then they would have saw me and I would have thought: Fuck.

But no, I didn't even get that.

**I'm updating pretty fast with this one. Hmm. Enjoy, review, message me if you want. Thanks to all of my fans – I love you! :] You guys rock.**

** -Miss Moon**


	5. Crazy Ideas

**So, everyone is loving the story. [As far as I've heard.] Thank you to all who review and those who have continued to follow my story. This chapter is dedicated to three people, some of my best fans. Thanks to Priestess-of-Jashin, Senka92, and Shikamaru-please. You guys rock. XD**

**Enjoy, lovelies. :] Maybe with this music selection:**

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls  
Time of Your Life – Green Day  
Motivation – Sum 41  
There's A Class For This – Cute Is What We Aim For**

"Aya! Don't leave yet. I haven't seen you in forever, and I missed you."

I didn't want to turn around, to see the adorable pout I knew awaited my sight. I didn't want to smell the fresh cinnamon-and-sugar scent I knew awaited this person's presence. Most of all, I didn't want to feel the urge to run up and hug the little girl – no matter how much the voice tugged at my heartstrings.

"M…" I paused; I was barely able to push the name past my lips in the next breathe. "Masaki?"

A pair of skinny arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Of course it's me, Aya-love. You forgot to tell me hello. I guess you didn't see me." She paused now, looking up at me with her cute pout. I could not meet her always chocolate-colored eyes. "What's wrong? Isn't that what my brother used to call you? I'm sure it was Aya-love…" When I finally looked down at the little girl, here wide eyes held tears. I couldn't help it. She was just too adorable.

I crouched down, my head a little shorter than her own now. I reached out, and smoothed back her glossy, ebony hair. "Oh, Masaki. You know I can't be upset with you." I offered the tiny girl a smile, hoping for one in return. It worked. "Aya-love is what some…people…call me. Your brother used to be one of them. I think he likes my sister better though." I smiled, and ignored that little bit of pain left over from the horrible hurt I felt before. Leaning closer, I whispered a secret to her. "That's okay though; I like someone else better than him too."

The little girl giggled a bit, despite the fact that her brother was unloved. In a few seconds, her face was serious. Ah, childhood emotions. "My brother doesn't like 'Kiko better, Aya-love. He keeps saying he misses you." She put her slender hand to the side of her mouth secretively. "I think he cried once, Aya. I was kinda scared."

Trying to ignore the smirk that fought to conquer my face, I hugged the dark-haired girl close for a few seconds. Her next question broke my embrace.

"When are you coming home?"

I pulled away from her, my face as serious as little Masaki's. "Maki," I began, using her pet name, "it isn't my home now. Your brother and I aren't together anymore. He messed up, and I can't forget it. Besides, I have someone else now. He is very sweet. And pretty cute." I sent her a playful wink, and she giggled. "So I can't come home."

Her giggling stopped, and I saw her eyes water again. She hugged me tightly, burying her sad face in my neck. "You're going to leave and be someone else's Mya." I almost wanted to cry when she said my nickname, the one I tried to forget because I didn't think I'd hear it again.

"Oh, Maki, that's not true. Right now, I'm someone's Papaya, someone's Aya-love, and someone's Aya-chan. But I will never be anyone else's Mya. Even if I don't ever speak to your brother again, I'll always be your Mya. I will give you my phone number and you can call me whenever you want."

"Will you talk to my brother again?"

"I don't know, Maki. He really hurt my feelings."

The tiny girl climbed onto my knees, and stretched to her full height while standing on me. Her face scrunched up with frustration as she shouted to someone apparently across the street and put her hands atop my head to life herself even more. "Why did you have to be such a jerk!" she screeched to the other side.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me protectively. When I saw him, standing there across the street, my heart stopped. I resisted the urge to scream something very unbecoming and not very age appropriate for Masaki. Choosing not to cuss at him, I held my head high with a stoic face. Seeing him now is _not_ going to bring my world crashing down. No matter what – I will keep my facade. It doesn't hurt too much; I can handle this.

Well, I could handle it if I had any intent of staying. Instead, I put Maki down and took out another one of Miana's cards. After borrowing a pen from the limo driver, I scratched out her numbers and put my own cell phone number.

"I've got to go, Maki. Call me sometime, okay?" I hugged her close for a few moments, and then kissed her forehead softly. "You're my Maki – my little sister. Even if your brother is a jerk." I grinned again, ruffling her hair. "Love ya, Maki."

The ebony-haired girl squeezed me tightly, then smiled sadly. "You missed my birthday, Mya."

"I know. That's why next time I see you, I'll have a present. Is it fun being six?"

"'Course!" She grinned and hugged me again. "Bye, Mya. I love you, too."

More than a little sad, I climbed into the limo. Kane shut the door for me silently. As the car pulled away, I lowered myself into the seat next to Gaara. No one said anything as the driver started the engine and we pulled away from the courthouse. In fact, no one said anything the entire ride over. Just as silent, I looked out the window with my head pressed against the glass. I managed to overcome my sadness at leaving Maki, the little girl I had grown attached to in those three months. Anger took the place of the more depressing emotion, causing me to seethe at the idiot who caused all of this. The moment the car stopped, I was out the door and on my way to my room.

I think people could sense my anger. Usually, the girl at the service desk didn't run from the room the moment I stalked past her. How odd.

Finally, I reached the elevator and its damned music. My family did not follow me into the moving thing, choosing to take the other one. I felt bad for acting so upset to them. None of them had hurt me – they did what they could to protect me. Deciding to make amends during the short ride, I stepped out and waited for their elevator to appear. Less than a minute later, they all stepped out. Everyone shot me nervous looks, wondering what was going on.

Taking a deep breathe, I pushed Masaki and her brother away for the moment. "Anyone wanna watch a movie and order room service? My parents' credit card's treat!" I grinned at my makeshift family, showing them I was trying to be happy.

Mori was the first to react, linking her arm with mine and dragging me to her room, where she had many movies. "I came totally prepared…" She went on about how she figured something like this would happen. Kane and Akio smiled, heading to their room to change. Temari and Kankuro did the same; Gaara held my gaze with his perfect eyes for a second before opening his own door.

When Mori dragged me into her room, she immediately went into action. First, she threw me a pair of her pajamas. Granted, I loved my own clothes very much. But with this little rain cloud hanging over my head, I could find the heart to reject the cotton penguin pants and Gir tee. I mean, the shirt was even funny. 'Your intelligence is stupid' is a great saying! There is no way I could resist wearing her clothes this once.

Slowly, I came out of the attached bathroom. My best friend had already managed to change (into a very black outfit of shorts and a tank top), pick a movie, and get Temari (clothed in a pair of Disney's version of the Grinch pants and a black tank top) in the room. They were discussing whose pillows we would steal for the filming. As I quietly sat on the bed, the discussion moved to what we would be ordering from room service. The words 'make-your-own sundae' and 'cheese popcorn' floated through my hearing range, but I tuned out most of the conversation.

All the guys entered the room at the same time. Kankuro sported black shorts (maybe boxers?) and a grey wife beater. Candy decided to wear actual pants – decorated with ducks as they may be – and a white tee. My brother was more creative. Not. He just wore basketball shorts and no shirt. Finally, Gaara filed in behind all of them. I didn't slam a door in his face this time. I just smiled and hid my frantic screeching in my mind. Really, though, he is completely gorgeous in just a pair of black cotton pants and plain socks. Cough.

"Misa and her cousin are supposed to come over," my brother informed me quietly. Ah, _that's_ why he was shirtless.

"Wait!" Mori yelled (randomly) before Kane, Kankuro, or Gaara could sit down. Go get all the pillows from your rooms." They gave her looks questioning her sanity. "Do it!" she growled.

The three boys grumbled but left anyways, on a mission to get the pillows needed.

"You could have just asked them to do it," Temari commented. Mori face-palmed before going back to her plans by calling room service.

"Yes, this is the Hishiro party, on the top floor. I forgot what the suite was called…" She paused, covering her mouth to hide a yawn from the employee. "Yes, charge it to the credit card that paid for the rooms please. We would like the build-your-own-sundae cart, a variety of bottled soda, and cheese popcorn please."

I tuned out my best friend again, choosing to talk to my brother.

"Kio-sama, what happened…to get you _disowned_?"

He took a deep breathe before answering me, his eyes closed and head leaned back against the bed he'd taken seat a in front of. "It was Mom, of course. She told me that if I wanted anything from this family when I came of age, then I'd have to start as an apprentice immediately. I was seventeen. I told her to screw off. She disowned me a year later. I found out a month after she did so. Via email."

"She's a bitch."

"Don't say that about our mother."

"Don't tell me what to do when you secretly agree."

"…Touché."

"Hmph."

"It's still wrong."

"When's Misa getting here?"

"Sometime soon. I told her she might want to bring pajamas because Mori, who has the same habits as you, is putting in a movie."

"Ah. I guess she remembers that night in November still."

My brother blushed profoundly, looking away and grumbling about stupid memories and dares.

The other 'men' returned, Misa and the cat-eared girl from the lobby following. They all dumped armfuls of pillows onto the bed. Unnoticed by what I now figured was Misa's cousin, I jumped up and pointed at her.

"You!" I gasp, realizing she was still wearing those ears. "And your lies!"

She covered her cat ears, stroking one protectively. "Shush! You'll offend them! They are very touchy about being plastic, you know."

I turned my face away, sniffing delicately. "And they have every right to feel that way. I would feel horrible I were a mere imitation an epic thing like cat ears, too. I almost feel bad for the poor fakes, you know. Just sayin'."

"UGH!" Mori shouted from across the room.

"Uhh… Do you guys know each other?" Misa asked.

"Yeah. I met her in the lobby. But I dunno her name, if it helps," I explained.

"Tenshi Mitsukai. Just call me Mit."

I grinned. "Hishiro Aya."

"Who doesn't know that?"

"Point. Anyways, sit and enjoy my parents' money! We have a good sized flat screen, some food on the way, lots of pillows, and whatever crazy movie Mori picked out."

"I'd love to stay, but I can't. So fail. Sasori is very persistent with going places. If he goes out alone, he'll probably wind up in trouble. That means I have to tag along." She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"No worries. I know that exact feeling. Gaara-kun over there, he's a master at not going out alone nowadays."

"Sorry I can't-" She paused, her amber and moss eyes traveling to the disc Mori held. She was conversing with Temari and didn't notice. "That's really shiny." The redhead dropped the disc to her side, still chatting. "Anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Seems like a fun place to be, though."

"Have fun!" I held back from asking if she would like magic markers with that ADD, because Mori once told me it was a very rude comment. Most people thought it was funny. I don't know where Mori got these crazy ideas…

Mit slipped out the door, and I glimpsed at her trench coat swirling around her turning legs before the door closed.

"Anyways, hello Misa." I grinned at her, holding my arms out for a hug. She laughed, and hugged me back easily. Jebus. I missed her.

Ten minutes later, we were just waiting for the food before we started the movie.

Candy and Kankuro had pushed the low couch from the other side of the room to beside the bed. With a little bit of pushing, the TV was in perfect sight of everyone.

My brother and Misa piled onto the bed, both of them blushing a bit as they did so. Mori and Kankuro sat leaning against the bed – which is where most of the pillows went. Gaara sat on one end of the couch, so I naturally stole the spot beside him. This left Temari and Kane to sit on my other side. Candy put both his arms across the back of the couch, wiggling his eyebrows at the blonde-haired woman. I giggled, hiding it behind my hand. She sat next to him, a mask of annoyance on her face. Unless I'm delusional, the half-hidden grin on her face was real.

Finally, the junk food arrived. Everyone dove into the sundaes, temporarily forgetting everything else. We profoundly thanked – and tipped – the man who brought us the cart. Even Gaara got a sundae – granted, it was small.

After adding M&Ms, chocolate syrup, caramel, and tiny bits on pecans to my chocolate chip ice cream, I took my seat. The cooler with the soda and the large tin of popcorn sat unnoticed.

Mori hops up after eating a bit of her chocolate-covered, chocolate-sprinkled, chocolate-flavored ice cream. As soon as the movie is in the DVD player, she's right back in her spot.

Thankfully, she pressed the 'MENU' button on the remote so we didn't have to sit through a million advertisements. As soon as the Menu popped up, I knew what we were watching. The much unknown, but highly recommended Lo happened to be Mori's choice for tonight. An argument was positive to insure after the movie ended.

Mori and I being the only ones who have seen the movie, we snuck knowing glances at each other in the beginning.

Not so sadly, Misa was easily scared. She latched onto my brother's arm in no time. He chuckled lowly – I think he was torn between teasing and reassuring her. Once we figure out that Lo isn't nearly as scary as the beginning portrays, she'll calm down. I thought about telling my brother, but how happy he looked stopped me from saying anything at all. Maybe he could be completely happy. Maybe I could be completely happy. We could forget our parents, and just live for whom we love.

I looked up at Gaara, who watched the movie intently. The way I feel about him, and the way I could drown in his eyes…I could manage to live for that.

**So sorry it's short. :[ The next one will be extra long because I adore you people. Review please. ^-^ Oh! I had an idea for a NaruHina story that I will most likely post. Also first person and AU, but no OCs that play horribly important roles. Check it out if I post it! ;] Thanks lovelies.**


	6. Demon Girl

**Hello again. This took a bit longer than the others for one reason. Netflix is slow! I was waiting on the movie **_**Lo**_**. I am not listening to music, unless you count Demon Girl by the Demon Jeez. And you won't find a lot of that on YouTube! I own nothing and no one apart from my OCs. Demon Girl and any amazing quotes from Lo are not mine; nor are the original Naruto characters. Just sayin'. So you CANNOT sue me! HA!**

_**Note: If anyone is actually going to watch **_**Lo**_**, it is not for the faint of heart or people who do not swear frequently. The movie also contains crude jokes, description of torture in Hell, and gory scenes. **_**It is an excellent movie though. If you do watch it, tell me what you think of the ending!**

_**[ is Mori/background singers in Lo  
{ is Kane talking/Jeez talking in Lo  
( is Kane and Mori/ Jeez and background signers in Lo  
regular italics **_**is the song :]**

"_Look at you pretending to be brave. What's your name?"_

"_J…Justin."_

"_That's a terrible name. It doesn't fit your future. Allow me to baptize you… Dinner."_

Everyone laughed. Well, Gaara kind of scoffed, and I smirked from having seen this so many times. Lo was such a jerk, but that's what made the movie. I don't care what Mori says. She is totally wrong, by the way. This movie isn't epic because he's in love – it's great because Lo's dialogue was created by a sarcastic genius.

Quietly, I looked up at my silent boy. He seemed to like the movie, watching it intently. I smiled, glad he could enjoy himself a little bit tonight. _At least he isn't so angry now. He _is_ still overly protective and sometimes threatening…but there's a difference, _I thought. With his aqua eyes focused on the screen and his arm around my shoulders, I was perfectly content. I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder to finish the movie.

Around the time of April's first real appearance (where everyone laughs at Lo's question), people began to be interested in the soda and popcorn. A little later (more specifically when Lo disappears) someone _knocks on the door_. Really? Who would interrupt this amazing movie?

More than slightly annoyed, I jumped up from my place – comfortably snuggled next to my silent boy – to answer it.

Mori and I being the only ones who have seen it are the only ones qualified to answer the door. And said red-head being asleep, I was the only eligible one. I mumbled the entire way (about twenty feet…) about how stupid people shouldn't interrupt movies and how lazy Mori happened to be.

Yanking open the door, I was really surprised to see – of all people on this damned planet – my sister. I groaned at quirked an eyebrow at her. "What the hell could you possibly want from me now?"

Akiko didn't smile. She looked at me impatiently, taking in my pajamas and ruffled hair. Finally, she grinned a little and rolled her eyes. "Sleep over?" she scoffed.

"Wish you invited?" My quip struck a nerve.

"As if."

"Bye then." I moved to shut the door, but she grabbed it before I could. I sighed and looked into her glinting eyes. "What is it that you want, exactly?"

"A place to stay."

"What?"

My sister rolled her amber eyes at me again and spoke slowly. "I need somewhere to stay tonight."

"Perfect! There are hotels all over this town."

"How do you expect me to stay in one of them?"

"Use a credit card and get a room, _duh_."

"I have no credit card. Also, I have no cash."

For a moment, I was silent. My sister _always_ had some form of money. What the hell's going on? Obviously, something at my parent's house had went horribly wrong and caused my sister to need my help. So I asked what happened.

"Mom and Nana got into this giant fight over how the company's running lately. Then Dad stormed out, not saying anything but _I hope you two go to Hell for how you screwed up our family_. I didn't know where else to go, really. I never really expected Dad to do something like that either. I was shocked. So…" She paused, taking a deep breathe and averting her eyes from mine. "Can I stay with you for the night?"

Part of me wanted to laugh and slam the door in her face, but another part of me remembered what no one had tried to do. Maybe I could start fixing it. Even if it meant lowering my pride and being nice to someone who barely deserved it. "We're watching Lo. You can sit next to Mori."

Akiko blinked a few times. "Are you serious?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Why are you doing this?"

"A long time ago, someone should have tried to fix our family. I guess I'm just trying to help it along."

She mumbled something like 'thanks, I guess' and I pretended I didn't hear it. That would be better for the both of us.

The older girl moved as if to enter the room, but I stopped her. "About Gaara," I began lowly, "don't even try it. Everything has completely worked out, so I see no need for you to continue to flirt with him. You've done me enough 'favors' as it is."

My older sister nodded, and waited for me to let her inside.

I stepped back, turning around to face my family watching the movie still. "Hey, pause it." Kane, who controlled the remote, did so. All eyes turned towards me, and many narrowed when they saw my company. "Akiko's staying here for the night. She won't bother anyone – except maybe Candy 'cause they bother each other – so no complaining." I looked directly at a groggy Mori when I said this. "She'll sleep in my room."

Everyone accepted the new fact, even if many did not love it. I took my seat by Gaara after Akiko sat at the other end of in front of the bed. Mori sat two feet away from her, trying not to pointedly glare at the older girl.

Needless to say, the sight was heartwarming…or something.

Kane pushed play, and we were in for a laughter-filled movie.

"_Can I have a bite?" "…" "Your silence says no."_

"_See, I've come into contact with a numerable amount of humans in my day. Ah, sure, I've felt a few things for them. Disgust, embarrassment, sometimes a bit of humor, and __**hunger**__. But the one thing I never did- fall in love with any of them!"_

"_I don't play with my food, Dinner!"_

"_She calls in the middle of the night!" -imitating her voice- "I don't know why I feel this way!" -goes back to his normal voice- "What am I supposed to tell her? I don't know why she feels this way!"_

"_I went to get my smokes." "Demons smoke?" "We do anything we want to do."_

"_Dude. Dude. I just heard you fell for the old 'drink this, and you can walk through Hell' bit, hmm?_

Thankfully, the rest of our viewing was uneventful. Sure, Kane was slapped (again not sure why), my brother _finally_ kissed Misa, I had to stop Mori's 'coughs' of slut, skank, whore, and the likes, and Kankuro laughed so hard Dr. Pepper came out his nose. All this stuff was beginning to be normal.

Temari turned on the lights, Mori called room service about the cart, and all the guys (except Kane) returned the pillows.

While Kane picked up the soda cans, he sung an unbelievably good imitation of The Demon Jeez's song Demon Girl. Mori did the background music, and Temari and I listened.

_Back [ooo-op] in the day, [Ooo-op],  
When you Cretans thought the Earth was flat,  
The ground [ooo-op] was a corpse [ooo-op],  
From another of your combats.  
[Ahhh~]  
_

_Solitary demon went picking,  
Through the bones,  
[Ahhh~]  
Found a battered solider still alive,  
Under the stones._

_Solider looked up,_  
_[looked up]_  
_Still numb from the shock,_  
_[from the shock]_  
_Ripped out his heart,_  
_[yes he did]_  
_Put it into a rock~._

_(Demon girl~)_  
_You were born,_  
_Out of Man's greed and war._

_[Demon girl~,]_  
_Doesn't know,_  
_What her heart is good for_

_[Demon girl,]_

_You are different from the rest of your clan.  
You abandoned your bloodlust…  
For the love…of a man._

I laughed a little, loving the song. Kane was really good. Mori just made it better. Everyone had now com back into the room. We all continued to listen to them mess around. Akiko as even grinning a little bit as Candy continued.

_Death [ooo-op], you could say, [ooo-op]  
Was this maiden's middle name.  
A flick [ooo-op], of its tongue [ooo-op]  
Sent the mighty to the flames.  
[Ahhh~]_

_Had no use for mercy,_  
_Just a hunger for your soul,_

_Somewhere lost inside it,  
Was a deep and gaping hole._

_Centuries marched on,_  
_[marched on}_  
_And it's heart, felt the sting._  
_[Felt the sting]_  
_The mountains looked down,_  
_[Yes they did]_  
_Every night, and they'd sing~_

_[Demon girl,]_  
_You were born,_  
_Out of man's greed and war._

_[Demon girl,]_  
_She doesn't know,_  
_What that heart is good for!_

_[Demon girl,]_  
_You are different from the rest of your clan._  
_You abandoned your bloodlust…_  
_For the love…of a man._

_{Can I get a little…saxophone?}_  
_-saxophone music no one can imitate-_

_{April,_  
_You were Hell's…_  
_Golden reaper.}_  
_[Ooooh]_  
_{When I saw you kill,_  
_I'd say to myself…_  
_Damn…}_  
_[Ooooh]_  
_{You had it all going on._  
_And you played it off,_  
_Without a single trace…_  
_Of mercy.}_

Kane looked over at Temari, smiling coyly and winking. She rolled her eyes. Too bad for her, it was too funny to ignore. When she started laughing, Kane and Mori continued their duet.

_But something went wrong,__  
[went wrong]  
And your heart, starts to swell.  
[starts to swell]  
You cleaned off your soul,  
[yes you did]  
And escaped from your Hell~._

[_Demon girl!]_  
_Goes fishing in the ri-iver sticks,_  
_[Demon girl!]_  
_Like a combo of 6 double 6_  
_[Demon girl!]_  
_She is horny but not in lo-ove_  
_[Demon girl!]_  
_You're a fool, if ya still wanna stay._

_[Demon girl…]_  
_You were born,_  
_Out of Man's greed and war._

_[Demon girl…]_  
_Doesn't know…what her hea~rt is good for._

Everyone clapped, much louder than Lo had managed.

"Woo! That was amazing! You guys rock!" Misa seemed to really enjoy the song, hugging Kane and Mori when they were finished. I giggled a little, watching her smile so big at the performance my family put on. It was great.

"Whose next?" Kane called.

No one answered him.

"Pansies! Come on, you can do it! Someone could act out the Christmas scene." He smiled wide, showing no fear.

"So," I asked Misa, ignoring Candy, "what was your favorite part?" She thoughtfully tilted her head, as if thinking.

"When his hand starts talking to him, but at the end. Ya know, when Lo comes back and he's all like-"

"Miss me?" Kane offered.

And then Justin points at his hand – and he's freaking out – and says-"

"Shut up! Shut up, my brain!"

"Yeah! And then Lo goes-"

"You're silly."

I laughed, watching Kane and Misa get into a conversation about May and June, and which month killed them.

After a while of talking and joking around – Akiko just lingering and laughing a little – we all headed to our rightful rooms. Mori waved me off when I told her I'd bring her clothes back to her. She told me to just hold on to them for her. Silently, I hugged Gaara and led my sister to me room. As soon as she saw the one bed, she lifted her perfectly plucked brows at me.

"You take it. I'm not staying in here."

**Word-count-wise, its shorter than usual. I hope you liked it anyways. :] Demon Girl is OFFICIALLY stuck in my head now. Yayyyy. -.-; Yeah. Hope you enjoyed all of this random song-filled chapter. Please review. :D It makes me happy, believe it or not. I'm off to eat a cheeseburger. XD Bye, lovelies.**

**Also, I have went back and fixed all the mistakes. If the format is messed up, I blame the government. Good day, lovelies. :D**


	7. That Kind of Authority

**Hello again lovelies! The layout began to hate me on the last chapter, so I will go back and fix it! Some day. School had kept me busy, and issues over the weekend kept me busier! I'm back though. :] Thanks to my many fans – old, new, and yet to come. You are ALL awesome. Especially the reviewers. :] I just managed to delete all of the chapters besides the last one while organizing my computer. -.-; Good thing I have that flash drive! Oh, I wrote this while watching the Law&Order: SVU marathon and then while listening to Good Charlotte's The Young and the Hopeless.**

"Where will you sleep?"

"Away from you, obviously."

"That doesn't really narrow it down."

"Which is the point."

"So you don't want me to know where you're sleeping."

"Exactly."

"Why does it matter?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No!"

"Then shut up."

"Why are you telling me what to do?"

"I have that kind of authority."

"Pshh. You do not."

"Bye then." I began walking towards the door, wanting nothing more than to escape from my sister. I had to love her, but I was very far from liking her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you going to sleep with Gaara?"

"Was that implicated towards a sexual meaning? Because I want to hear no dirty details about your love life."

"No."

"Then yes, I am. So don't bother either of us."

I opened the door, ignoring any other comment or question she might make. Thankfully, she said nothing as I closed the door and went across the hallway. Without knocking, I slipped into Gaara's room. I knew he would be awake, listening to one of the many mix CDs I had made him throughout our… What is it? A friendship? Relationship? I couldn't really put a name on what my silent boy and I shared. If I didn't just want to fall into bed and sleep for a few weeks, I would have a long discussion about it with him tonight.

"Hi Gaara-kun." I motioned for him to move over as I approached the bed. He obliged while removing his headphones, leaving me room to collapse beside him. I did so, curling into his side. "I wish I didn't have to help Akiko," I grumbled into the pillow.

"It would be better if you didn't have to," he agreed quietly. The redhead, half-sitting, slung an arm around me in a small attempt to comfort me. It worked.

"What were you listening to?" My voice was still muffled by the pillow I had my face stuffed in, but I wanted to change the subject. Music was a very good distraction from what I could not fix.

"I've Got a Bad Idea and a Dark Alley That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth."

"Ah, Fallout Boy. I love them." I smiled a little, thinking of the great 'F.O.B.'. Some of their songs reminded me of my silent boy and me, but I would never admit that out loud. I still wondered what we are _exactly_. I was too confused to figure it out myself. Therefore, I decided I needed to ask him. "Gaara… What exactly are we?"

"Human beings with souls, morals, and feelings?"

"No, I mean… What are _we_? Friends, or what?"

"What do you think we are?"

"Human beings with souls, morals, and feelings?"

"Hn."

"That's not a word!"

"That wasn't an answer."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know the answer to your question until you do."

"That's unfair."

"It's the truth. So answer my question."

"You should know what I want us to be by now, Gaara. I don't really kiss people for anything, here."

"Then what are we?"

"You tell me."

"We're exactly what you want us to be."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't talk to people this often for anything."

"That's very true." I paused, looking up at him for a few moments. His perfect eyes were shining back at me, full of actual emotions. Sometimes I would lie in bed and wonder how he transformed from the cold, quiet Gaara I met in Kakashi's class to the caring, protective guy with his arm wrapped around me. It was honestly an amazing feat. "Gaara," I began, "how did you manage to change so much in the past few months? You used to hate _everything_, and now… Well, look at us." I motioned to our bodies, close together and completely relaxed. "You wouldn't tell me your name for the first fifteen minutes I knew you! This is insane."

"You wouldn't leave me alone," he answered flatly. I saw the glint in his eyes, showing the slight joking manor.

I swatted his arm, pulling back a little. "Seriously, Gaara."

He turned his eyes on me again, looking deeply into my own. "I was being serious. You would not let me give up. That's why I've changed so much over the time I've spent with you, Aya-chan." Slowly, my silent boy wrapped his arm around me tighter and brought me to his side. Without any warning, he buried his face in my hair. I tentatively wrapped my arms around him in return.

"I love you, Gaara-kun."

I didn't say it. I wanted to, but I couldn't. A large part of me wanted him to say it first, and my whole knew he couldn't. Therefore, I stayed silent and hugged him close.

After a while, we resumed our talking, joking manner. I put in my favorite mix CD, skipping straight to number thirteen. As soon as the music began playing, the redhead lying across the room shot me an annoyed look. I returned his look with a grin that admitted I knew exactly what was playing.

"You can't be serious," he said levelly.

"I am perfectly serious!" The chorus had started as I lay next to him once again, one of my arms tossed over his stomach lazily.

_He's my best friend,  
Best of all best friends;  
Do you have a best friend, too?_

Then my phone rang. I groaned and pushed the Stop button on the remote. Gaara grinned a little. "City morgue; you stab 'em, we slab 'em." My silent boy rolled his eyes at my words.

"Aya?"

"Oh. Hey, Nyssa. What's up?"

"Sorry to call so late. I just got out of a meeting with the Akatsuki. I could not wait to tell you the news. There _is_ going to be a chain of Nooks now. Konan and I are going to manage them, and they'll be improved!" My newest friend sounded so excited. I smiled gently to hear I had helped her.

"Where will they be?"

"The very first one will be in Kohana. Isn't that where you're from? Konan said I should ask you if you knew anyone who would be interested in a job. If it isn't too much trouble, could you ask around? Maybe your friends want a little extra cash."

"That's where I'm from. And," I took a deep breathe, knowing how insane I have to be to finish this, "I knew a lot of people that would love to work at the Nook. Mori and I are two of them actually. I think my…" I glanced at Gaara quickly, and then looked away without answering his questioning look. "I think my...boyfriend's sister would be interested too. Maybe my brother and his best friend."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. All of us need a hobby," I joked.

"You would all come work at the Nook, just like that?"

"And it will be the hottest café in town. Guaranteed."

"I cannot believe you are willing to do all of this for someone you barely know. Aya, you are the nicest person I have ever met."

"Hey. You have a dream, and I can help out with that. Like my idols sing; I just want to be a footnote in someone else's happiness."

"Your idols?" she questioned.

"Fallout Boy."

I heard her low laughter. "Well, I think I'm going to get some sleep. I was in that meeting for an hour and a half. Then I had to call my dad and give him the great news. You were my next call. But talking about business is incredibly tiring; especially when you're dealing with the Akatsuki!"

My grin grew with her happiness. "Okay. Good night, Nyssa."

"Sleep well, Aya-sama."

I stared at the little phone in my hands. Woah. I just got major respect! Yay!

"I'm your boyfriend now?"

"I never said it was you," I teased.

"Well, that's too bad. Your boyfriend would be pretty angry to walk in on this. I think you should go keep your sister company."

"No!" I wrapped my arms tighter around him. "I refuse to sleep in a room with her. Besides, whom else would I be talking about? No one can ever beat my Gaara-kun. Even that Kane noticed how we feel." I grinned, kissing his cheek gently. He showed no outward emotion for a few minutes; but after that, I was drowning in his eyes. Happily, might I add?

"Then I guess you don't have to sleep in the same room as Akiko." I laughed at his teasing, pushing play while doing that.

For a long time, I lay there in his arms. We flew through the rest of the songs (admittedly, there was a Fallout Boy song, but Kerli, AAR, Nevershoutnever, and Skillet made it into the last songs as well) and skipped straight into my Hellogoodbye CD. Part of the time I hummed along to every song I knew – as in…_every song_. I stopped about two minutes into All Time Lows, just enjoying the upbeat noise. My silent boy lay almost silently, his body totally relaxed next to mine. His arm was around me, keeping me beside him.

"Does this promise ceremony thing make you nervous?"

"No," he answered shortly.

"Oh."

"Does it make you nervous?"

"Not really. I just thought… It's almost like…a gateway to marriage. So it is a big step, considering I'm _just now_ referring to you as my boyfriend."

"It is a little fast, but at least you're doing this with the person you want."

"Do you want it?" My voice was small, begging for his reply to be merciful and honest. At this point, I'm not sure if many people gave you both in our world. Silently, I hoped the red head would understand.

"I want this."

**Oh, my lovelies. I apologize so. This is horribly short, and I am terribly late posting it. Tsk, tsk. You cannot shoot me, or the story wouldn't go on! Le gasp. I have been busy – everything from Geometry to Spanish is giving me homework! Sigh. We're getting close with this one. The next chapter will be much longer. I don't blame you if you choose not to review. :[ It is my failure that did that. :] IT WILL GET BETTER THOUGH! Ehem.**


	8. Victim Number Six

**So, I found some free time. Because I do free labor for the high school band [to which I have no affliction other than my friends] during the weekend and I barely have time for my friends and boyfriend during the week, it leaves me little time to write. Damn it. So I'm taking this little piece of night to do it. :] Be happy. Band competitions are over for me, because I practically just decided to quit. I'm sure you don't care about my social life, so here we go. I own no original Naruto characters, anything mentioned in the story that is famous, and the song lyrics I use. :/ Playlist includes lots of Evanescence. I own nothing afflicted with Naruto or the reference to its parody. Just sayin'. Reference to the movie about a lusty spy also doesn't belong to me. Anyone to mention the movie title in a review gets twenty points!**

Kankuro snores awfully loud. It is so annoying. Especially when he has his head ten inches in front of your face, leaned over a seat to an uncomfortable angle. I wanted to hit him with a waffle or something. However, Mori would burst out laughing, and he would whine…

"Gaara, you're brother snores loudly."

"Aya, he does." Once my observation was confirmed, he rested against his seat and looked out the window. Gaara is a great conversationalist, don't let him fool you.

Right…

"Maybe he's dreaming about Muffin Top Mountain," Kane snickered quietly behind me. I hid a smirk at his clever comment. Oh, the fun we ended up having with my creative thinking. It was worth carrying that creepy asshole. Almost.

I sighed, leaning back into my seat with a restless feeling. Why was it illegal to have fun stuff on planes? At least I'd be home soon. Hmm… I will have to move. I want a different house anyway. Maybe the siblings, Kane, Akio, and I could move to a large compound-like place. It would make my life so much easier. Akio might even trust us to be alone. He probably wouldn't. Over-protective weirdie. I still needed a new house. The place would have to have a great kitchen; Kane and I do _not_ like bad kitchens.

We could talk about it when we got back to Kohana. Maybe Akio would be busy with Misa. I really hoped so. They still loved each other. My brother is clearly not gay. Any more. Nah, he probably never was. I'll have to ask him to make sure though.

I mean, that night in November a few years ago was pretty wild… It didn't exactly prove him to be manly or anything.

Not that I had plans to tell anyone about it. Yet.

Planes suck. A lot. I refuse to like them. The rides are long and boring and stuffy, even in first class. Akiko wasn't on the plane – thanks to my very quick thinking – so it wasn't as terrible as it could be. I guess.

Well, while my sister was on some major shopping spree in Suna (paid for by my mother's credit card) I had a bit of quiet time. I would have more, if Kankuro would shut the hell up with his annoying sleeping noise.

"Mori," I whispered. She turned around to talk to me with a questioning look smeared across her face. "Why does he snore so loudly?"

"He's naturally annoying. It happens."

I nodded, understanding her completely. "I can't believe you deal with this."

"Hn," I head Gaara say quietly. I think it was supposed to be some form of a laugh.

"You deal with that."

"Touché."

"Mori?"

"Yes, Aya-chan?"

"Are we allowed to nap on planes?"

"What does it look like Kankuro's doing _right now_?"

"Napping…"

"Go to sleep."

"Okay!" I grinned at her, and then settled against the soft-ish seat. Gaara was quiet next to me, only handing me a small pillow he pulled out from under his seat. I thanked him awkwardly, wondering why a pillow would hide under a plane seat. That was just plain stupid.

Some time later, I was awoken by a slap to the face. Mori grinned wildly in my face and I wondered who could have done it. Yeah, right.

"What the hell, Mori-san?"

"It was Kankuro's idea!"

"Dude. When we get to my house, I'm throwing waffles at you."

"What?" Kankuro looked around, confused at my threat.

"Papaya, we don't have any waffles. You can throw pancakes at him," Kane called from a few seats away.

"Screw it. I'll just push him down the stairs."

This argument continued until we were actually off the plane and walking through the airport. It was only punctuated by my repeated fear of airplanes, and Mori yelling at me that we just got off and airplane and to shut the hell up. She's mean… As we walked through the terminal, I couldn't help but notice convenient staircase was to Kankuro's left. I was tempted to push him down the stairs as we walked towards the cab I called in. Again, we needed a ride. Why didn't anyone have a license?

I made my way through our ranks, ignoring my brother's questioning looks, until I was beside Kankuro. Mori was on his left now. Damn. That ruined my plans.

"I'll get you next time, Kankuro. Mori slaughtered this set of plans, but she won't always be able to stop me!"

"What are you talking about…?"

"Look! There's the car!" I skipped to the extended taxi – a.k.a. van painted to look like a taxi – and snagged the first window seat on the right. My family piled in behind us, slowing shuffling luggage and feet. Gaara sat up front with the drive. Kane and Misa sat in the same seat as me. My brother, Mori, and my next vic- I mean Kankuro sat in the back seat. Once everyone was in, Candy gave the driver the siblings' address and we were on our way.

After a very unimportant ride, I drug my luggage – including a very scared Bast – out the cab and straight into someone else's living room. The 'someone else,' Temari and her brothers, followed me. They took their things to their rooms.

"Kio. We need to find a giant compound to move into after Christmas. Our mother canceled my apartment's renting, so I need somewhere to live. The only nice thing that woman did was have everything I will need until put in this house. Which isn't too much. Anyways, I need a house!" I was yelling by the end of it, though I wasn't sure why. No matter what my voice volume was, my brother still managed to grin at me reassuringly.

"Aya-love, we'll take care of it all. Don't worry."

"That is why you're the older brother. And why I needn't explain November Adventures to Misa or anyone else here, right?"

"That's right," he coughed.

I send him a mega-watt smile and he rolled his eyes, continuing his interrupted conversation with his lover lady. I would never call her that to her face though. Because Misa is amazing, and making fun of my brother is very separate for how awesome she is. Right.

Temari sighed after returning to the living room. Casually, she plopped on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Where's Gaara?"

"I think he's still in his room."

"Mori-san! When you go get Kankuro, will you bring Gaara of the Funk with you?"

"…What?"

Considerably louder, I asked, "Are you deaf?"

"No! But why did you call him Gaara of the Funk?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I guess...it doesn't."

"Damn straight."

My best friend, with her red hair and rolling eyes, bounded up the stairs to find Victim Number Six and my quiet companion. Yeah… That's their names.

Kane, distracted before by watching Temari relax, found the cat carriers and let the two kittens out of their cages. Poor kittens. I smiled a bit as they yawned and stretched before mauling each other. Ah, animalistic friendship. The gray and sandy blur of playing vanished beneath an end table and I wondered how they moved so fast. My thoughts – as always, it seemed – were cut short.

Mori and Six came down the stairs, happy as Akio with a safe secret. "Gaara-"

"Of the Funk!" Kane called.

"-said to send you to him."

"What a hobo."

I stood up, however, and had my phone ring. This was certainly a delay in my plans. Wait… I don't_ have_ plans.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real…_

"Phone tag, you're it!" My joke made me grin as I walked up the stairs.

"Damn."

"Wait… Who's this?"

The voice deepened just as I entered Gaara's room. "You're fah-jah."

Knowing the voice but not putting it with a face, I continued to joke around. "Le gasp!"

"It's Kiba," he managed after a bout of laughter.

"How'd you get my number?"

"I'm hanging out with Shino and a hyper-active blond."

"Kiba, tell Naruto my number is my business. I'll talk to you geeks later, though. I'm kinda busy."

"See you, then."

Pocketing my phone, I threw myself on Gaara's bed and buried myself in how much of him it carried. His scent, his shape. Kicking off my shoes, I dove under the blankets and became a figurative lush. My silent boy entered the room from who knows where to see me nodding off. I opened my eyes fully when he flicked off the light and lowered himself into the blankets. Gaara's presence brought the scent into a sharper perspective. My heart leapt and I fell into complete europium. Lying next to him, knowing at least a little bit of him belonged to me, was pure perfection.

The red-head snaked his arm around me and I turned completely towards him, melting myself into his form and what I figured was his love. We lay there for a while, consumed in each other and ourselves. He did not bother to speak, and I felt no need to for a while. Finally, I whispered to him what I had lost the nerve to do so many times before. His reply, whispered as mine, and sweeter still, nearly stopped my heart. The words were not imagined, I knew, when his face buried itself in my hair. I'm sure it didn't take long for sleep to consume me.

My dreams that night were different than any other. They were soft and light, like a feather pillow. I was not the one thrashing and yelling.

When I woke up, I realized it was Gaara who had not.

I couldn't comprehend how he could be dreaming if he couldn't sleep, and how he could be asleep because he obviously was. When his strangled cry broke my shock, I knew I had to do something before someone comes bursting through the door. I could not recall what time it was, or the day or the month right now. Gaara needed help.

How do I help him? This was not something I knew how to deal with, let alone how to halt.

His thrashing had not hurt me, but I clambered on top of him to keep him still. If he couldn't hurt himself, there was a better chance of this going well. Even as I straddled the writhing, sweating boy beneath me, his cries and convulsion-like terrors continued. The sight of him so scared, or hurt, or whatever, turned my heart inside out and brutally tore it apart. This Gaara: stoic and slightly amused, affectionate on the very best of days. The sight before me was not him; and this sight scared me. Even with that to keep my mind jumbled, I forced myself to try to still him. When he continued to jerk and fight, I leaned down so I was face to face with the scared sleeper.

I spoke his name loudly and clearly, trying to call him out of it. For a second, he jerked to a complete stop. My breath hitched as he relaxed on the bed. The air hissed out of my clenched teeth, but my sweet salvation didn't last. Another cry broke the air and I released his arms. For what must have been forever, I called his name and gently shook his shoulders. Resorting to something I didn't want to, I drew it back and brought it against his face in a slap. I hoped it didn't hurt him.

Whether or not it hurt, he awoke with eyes wide and unknowingly crying. His beautiful orbs found mine and sent me bewildered messages. They were looking for some sort of answer, which was what I desperately searched for but could not find. I managed to string a few facts together, for his sake.

"You…fell asleep. You were having some kind of horrid nightmares. I couldn't wake you up and I didn't know why you were sleeping. It… I was so scared." Still shocked by what had just happened, I sank against his heavily breathing chest and heaved a few choked sobs into it. "I'm sorry, Gaara-kun." My voice was punctured by the sobs, terrified and out of my comfort zone completely.

"I don't sleep…" His voice broke as his arms encircled me.

"Apparently you do. I don't know… Should we get Temari? She might know what to do."

"No one will know what to do."

"Can I stay with you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he used his arms to remove me from his chest and lay me next to him. Gaara's arms still encircled me, a sure thing in the fear I felt. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Are you sure I was sleeping?"

Unsure of what he needed to hear, I nodded against his chest. "I couldn't wake you up for the longest time…"

Again, he buried his face in my hair. "I'm not supposed to be able to sleep, ever."

Those were the last words we spoke that night. I relaxed against him and allowed my mind to drift to an almost sleep. While in this state, I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever fully sleep again or if I would forever wait to hear his breath even out and wait for the terrors of his dreams. That was something I didn't want to witness again.

**Wow. I shocked myself! :O Insane, no? Review please! Maybe I won't take forever to update next time. -.-;**


	9. On The Outside

**Okay, so people keep asking why Gaara's not supposed to sleep. Think about it guys; his demon won't let him sleep. However, once it's removed, he can go to sleep without being taken over by some psychotic killer. Don't you figure, once he's able to sleep, the nightmares would be totally horrible? Now, in this, he's just easing his way into sleeping [i.e. whenever he yawns in earlier chapters] and he's freaked out by it. Like always, I own nothing that isn't mine. You know how it is. :/ Anyways, playlist is FOB… Atavan Halen, XO, I've Got All This Ringing in My Ears… I needed them to go on! :D Not really. Enjoy. Oh, YellowCard made it to the ending!**

I glanced around the living room, has I'd been doing all morning. Gaara still sat in the same place – far left end of the couch, two feet away from me. It was too early for anyone else to be milling around.

My mind was stuck between being bone-dry from lack of sleep and wired from all the coffee I've been drinking. A few days ago, we discovered Gaara could sleep. Sadly, when he did get around to dozing off he had insanely scary nightmares that I knew nothing about. So I made it my personal task to stay awake and stop his thrashing and yelling and whatnot.

Now, though, it was Christmas morning and we were waiting for the others to be up and about. I hadn't given anyone in my family – excluding Mori and Temari – their present early. Gaara's neatly wrapped panda (which I put in a tiny box to make life easier) sat next to Kankuro's jacket. The presents under the tree did not distract me for long. I wish it would've lasted much longer. In just a few seconds, my mind was focused on nothing and my eyes slit from one thing to another. I needed to sleep. It didn't look like I was going to.

Whether or not I planned to sleep, I lay down with my head in the red-head's lap. He was silent as he laid a hand on my head. I didn't know what he was thinking about, but I wondered. However, I didn't ask. Loving how gentle his hand was as it stroked my hair slowly, I closed my eyes against his touch.

My eyes opened to see Mori and Temari stumbling down the stairs. Gaara's hand still stroked my hair softly. I glanced at the clock. Six o'clock. I'd slept for two and half hours without stirring. Apparently Gaara had not drifted off; I still felt terrible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep." The other girls were too far away – heading to the kitchen for coffee – to hear me.

"You didn't have to stay awake at all. Let alone as long as you did. After we do the holiday things, you should rest more." His voice was low and husky, like he'd been yelling. I certainly would have heard it; maybe he was just so unused to screaming (in his sleep) that it affected him longer than it did most people.

Before I could reply, Kane shot down the stairs. A groggy Misa and my brother followed him. Kankuro tripped down the stairs. He wasn't hurt.

Damn it.

"Its time to open presents!" Candy almost sang.

"What about Baki?" I inquired.

Temari informed me that he did not like anything remotely joyful and that he would not be joining us. I blinked a bit, but tugged my silent boy to gather around the decorative tree. Everyone sat – lounging or straight backed with crossed legs. It was my family, everyone held dear to me, and this day would be spent with them. I knew something in 'fate' or 'destiny' or whatever had worked out for me, pulling a few strings in its process. I was grateful.

We were all happy, chatting and smiling with one another. Due to Kane's eager attitude, Temari and Misa separated the presents into piles according to person.

With quick thinking, Mori and I had rushed off to buy Misa a present yesterday. My brother and Kane came along, but I didn't know what they were doing.

Candy was the first one to rip open his gifts. The Pink Floyd tee was the first thing he opened, before thanking me profoundly for getting him one he could not find. After that, he received a box of Katydids from the siblings, two pair of socks that lit up from Mori, and a new camera from my brother and Misa.

I sat back, watching Mori open her packages next. She carefully opened a jewelry box with a small silver bow across the top of it. As she gingerly lifted the lid, her eyes grew wider and wider. Finally, my friend lifted a silver necklace out of it. A single sea shell – the color of a polished pearl and the size of my thumbnail – inscribed with an _M_ hung gracefully from the silver chain.

She mauled Kankuro.

I giggled, ignoring the insanity and opening a package of Katydids for myself from Temari and a gift card to Starbucks from Akio and Misa. I thanked her and the couple over the noise.

My brother opened my gift to him as Mori-san recovered and moved on. His grin was ear to ear, and he promised to use it as soon as possible. The sweet girl beside him, with her matching grin, opened the present Mori and I chose just for her a few days ago. The box was made of ebony, with a miniature, detailed dove couple made from ivory perched on the lid. The inside was just big enough for a few trinkets.

Temari and the couple previously mentioned opened other gifts with gratitude and grins. Kankuro chose to open his last. Just as I finished showing my gratitude towards Misa – who chose the only FOB CD I did not already own to gift me with – he slid the top off of the clothing box. Slowly, he pulled out the jacket. Kane's gift – which I opened as Kankuro carefully lifted the jacket from its box – was a cake mold that made giant cupcakes. (I think it was more for him.) The older boy's grin grew as he saw it was the right size and the logo was familiar. Still smiling, he put it over his bare chest. Kankuro flicked the hood up and went about collecting the next thing to open.

Our laughter, however, stopped him from doing much.

"What?" he asked us all.

For the life of me, I could not have stopped laughing to answer him. Gaara was only smirking, and able to point. Kankuro raised a hand to the hood and froze.

"What the hell is that?" He jerked the hood from his head and twisted it around to his line of vision. "Aya! Why are there…_cat ears_…on my jacket?" Of course, he received no reply as I rolled across the living room floor giggling.

Okay, I wasn't rolling across the floor, but I could have with how funny it was.

"I…don't know!" I sucked in a giant breath, trying to stop laughing. "I never…noticed the cat…ears." Then I burst into another fit of laughter.

After what must have been forever, we all composed ourselves and got down to the task at hand. This would be cleaning all the wrapping paper and boxes off the floor. I leaned over from my sitting position and scooped up a huge pile of wrapping paper. Managing to stand up without help, I waddled to the recycling bin and shoved the paper down. Once that was finished, I lay across the couch lazily.

"Who's cooking?" My voice was muffled, my mouth smashed against a very soft pillow that smelled like vanilla.

Temari snickered and did not volunteer. Thankfully.

Kane jumped up and rushed to the kitchen.

"Damn it…," I muttered. Just as I was about to chase after him Misa chimed in to save me.

"I can get this one, Aya-chan. Temari and I cooked the ham last night, while you went to bed early. Or whatever you were doing, as your brother says."

I rolled my eyes. "He's so dramatic."

"He gets it from Akiko."

"And Candy."

"That's very true."

Gaara had retreated to his room already. I needed to put my stuff up anyways.

Once I stuffed all the gifts in an extra bag, I noticed the three little gifts lying under the tree all alone. They were all for one person, a very quiet boy. Gaara had not opened his present. I picked them up and made my way to his room slowly. When I reached it, he was looking at the ceiling with a distant expression, his sculpted face tipped towards the upward wall and his body relaxing against his bed. My grin couldn't help but grow as I saw him. His haired was mussed from not sleeping or brushing it, waving off in wild directions. Gaara's eyes were half-opened, allowing only part of the lovely color to show.

I approached his bed slowly, placing my gifts next to the luggage that contained home.

"Gaara?" His gazed flicked to meet mine, an almost soft looking forming. "You didn't open your presents!"

"Didn't I tell you I don't like the holidays?"

"Didn't I tell you I don't care?"

"No."

"Well I don't. So open your damn presents and be grateful!"

He rolled his eyes, keeping them upwards to beg for some help. No one helped him. Finally, he took the presents from my hands. My silent boy made room for me, sitting against the headboard while I lounged at the foot of the bed.

The first one his fingers pulled at was bigger than mine was, and wrapped in a brightly colored red paper. Tugging back the wrapping paper proved that the gift was from my brother, Kane, Misa, and Mori. It was a jacket, like I had gotten Kankuro. The design was incredibly simple, but I liked it. Black and thin, the only noticeable thing about it was the giant white 'love' kanji on the back.

This gift didn't get a reaction out of him, and he reached for the second one. It was from his siblings, small and simply covered. Inside was a newer iPod and an iTunes gift card. He liked this one better, the slightest smile pulling at his features.

Finally, the redhead uncovered my gift. As he pulled the panda bear from its boxy home, a questioning wonder came upon his face. "A bear?"

"No. A_ panda_ bear."

"Why?"

"It's perfect."

"…How?"

"It's nice and soft, very soft. The bear isn't black or white, so you can take it either way. This panda will never let you sleep alone! And I figured, who doesn't like pandas?"

"Do you really think about his when you buy gifts?"

"Not at all. I just made it up."

"Wow."

"Impressive, right?" I smiled, reaching out to stroke the panda. "So I thought, this little bear is more than just something to hold. It's a representation. Pandas _remind me_ of you. They're different. Black and white, no shades of gray to confuse you. They're picky, and don't always have a good reputation for being nice. But when you look at it, it's perfect. Panda bears are adorable and really nice. You just have to get to them."

"You just now thought of all of that?"

"Yes, I did."

Gaara looked at the bear quizzically, searching for answers it clearly couldn't give. Once he realized this, my silent boy's eyes bore into mine softly. The intensity of his gaze always made me dizzy. I didn't swoon though…on the outside.

After a few moments, he asked me. "Why?"

My mind didn't register what me meant for a moment. With the look on his face – lost and not yet found – I could guess what he meant. The answer should have been as clear as day to him by now.

"Because I love you, Gaara-chan. You should know that."

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

**Short and very sweet! Hope you guys enjoyed. :} If I'm lucky, I could update one more time over the break. Have a nice night lovelies. Hopefully you caught my painfully obvious reference to the prequel.**


	10. No Bake Cookies

**So, I just got a new puppy! And so did my little brother and stepdad… It's an awkward story. In much more unexpected news, I have a cardboard standee of Johnny Depp, as the Mad Hatter, ten feet away from me. That was another Christmas present. :O It was great. I apologize profoundly for not updating. I just fail at life. :D Anyways, on with the playlist! Chicago is So Two Years Ago – FOB, 21 Guns – Green Day, Homewrecker and I Saw It On Your Keyboard – Hellogoodbye, and Whatever It Takes – Lifehouse. Plus anything else I put in the story. Enjoy lovelies. I honestly meant to update before the new year…but a few things came up. I apologize, but here's a new chapter for a new year. Review if you will. I own nothing famous!**

_Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side.  
Didn't I, didn't I  
Tell you?_

My silent boy and I lay in the dark – full after dinner and quiet after the noise – listening to a mix CD I had made the previous day. Joining Colbie Calliet is this musical mix is OneRepublic, Lifehouse, and Daughtry. Just as Colbie reached her second chorus, I stretched and lay closer to the redhead. He lay thoughtfully, propped up by an elbow and a pillow.

I closed my eyes, listening as Stop and Stare its slow song. With a slight grin, I thought of how – no matter what – I would stop and stare at Gaara anytime he entered my line of sight. If given the chance, that is. Really, even if I always wanted to, most of the time I couldn't just stare at him. However, I could now. This was something used to my advantage and I opened my eyes slowly.

After a few minutes, the redhead spoke. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked with closed eyes.

That brought me really close to face-palming. "I felt like it, really."

"Hn."

"Yes, that gives me permission to stare at you."

"Sure it does."

"If you can Hn, I can stare. End of story."

"You tell very short stories."

"Yes, many of them are published in magazines and I have millions of fans sending me fan mail constantly. My agent is afraid they may find out where I actually live."

Gaara snickered, but said no more.

"Hn."

"You can't Hn."

"I just did, Gaara-kun."

"Hypocrite."

"Jerk."

"…"

"Fine. You aren't a jerk." I ignored him as he grinned and grabbed his panda bear. The soft, fake fur slid between my fingers as I placed it between us. The bear sat solemnly, looking very much like his owner. I grinned again.

"Gaara-kun, you have a Mini Me."

One of his eyes cracked open to see what I was speaking so oddly about. It stared down the black and white toy, which held its ground.

My silent boy just closed his eye.

"Don't be mean!"

By now, the music had moved on to the second of the Hellogoodbye songs. As all of their songs are, it was upbeat and romantic.

_There exists a star above that always steals my stare,  
And there exists a star on stage that never seems to care._

Gaara's breath showed no signs of evening out, and his mind was not yet dreaming. I curled against his side, hugging the panda close to my chest. With my other hand, I grabbed on of his and held it firmly next to the bear. He said nothing, only situating the blanket so I would not be hidden completely.

I fell into a light sleep like this. When I awoke, the CD was repeating itself, replaying Fall Out Boy's Chicago is So Two Years Ago quietly. My redhead was looking down at me silently, his gorgeous eyes focusing on my own grey orbs.

A light smile tugged my lips up and I hugged him closer. "I love you, Gaara-kun." I honestly didn't know what he would reply, so just help on to him.

"I know. And I, you."

It wasn't perfect, but it was better than "Hn."

Which was just as likely as getting silence from him…

I ignored the slightly negative thoughts and curled up against his side, breathing in the starkly cold air. It was a comfort against the too-warm blankets. I kicked said fabric off my bottom half, slowly removing my socks with the opposite foot. It was much better than sweating.

And then the door was opened, revealing a giggling Mori. Somehow, I managed not to say anything about how she looked insane and that she just interrupted my moment of bliss. "You lovers are wanted downstairs for sociable events. Which means we have guests. So get down here you losers."

She closed the door, exiting quietly. For once.

"Before you even ask, you have to go."

"Hn," he said after a moment of prolonged silence. Instead of commenting further, he threw the blankets to the side. They fell off the bed rather rudely.

I yawned, standing and stretching to follow Mori out the door like they wished. Gaara didn't move. With a sigh, I grabbed his arm and yanked. He didn't budge. Once again, I pulled on his arm. After a minute or two of annoying arm-pulling, he gave in and walked to the doorway. We went down the stairs, and I thought of pushing Kankuro down them. How I hated I that missed my last chance. I did however realize that many more chances would come to me. It was a comforting thought.

The one I planned to push down the stairs sat on the couch, looking more than half asleep. His head lolled to the side and I figured he would fall over soon. The sight was comical, but I thought Kankuro 'falling' down the stairs would be much more amusing.

Misa approached me as Gaara wandered off somewhere else. She wore a light blue sun dress, which obviously meant she had not ventured into the bleak world outside. Her bare feet glided over the kitchen's wooden floor and onto the soft carpet.

"You're brother and Kane have decided to run to the store. They wanted you to make something called 'eggs in a basket.' Akio said you picked it up from Kane while I was gone. Kane claims you make better food in general, so you have to cook it.

"They are such children. I do not want to cook. But I'll have to…" I frowned at my realization. "They can't cook without catching something on fire."

"I've heard Temari has that same issue."

"Yes, it's a disease that I'm immune to. If only someone else wasn't. Besides you of course."

"Aw. Thank you Aya-chan."

"No problem. But please never let my brother or Candy cook. The only exceptions are three-minute noodles, frozen pancakes or waffles, and no-bake cookies. Ya know what? Don't let them make no-bake cookies either."

So I spent the day hanging out with my amusing, makeshift family. My aunt Aiko stopped by with a bundle of gifts and a giant smile. I gave her what I had picked out a few days ago. She told me she would have come by yesterday, but everyone was called to the annual family dinner. I wrinkled my nose at the memories of going to the boring, long, business-like dinners that no one truly liked.

Especially the people who hosted it that year. My mother was lucky enough to have a turn this year. Ha.

**Okay, so I know how lamely mega-short this was, but come on. The most epic part is about to happen and I'm about to write it. **** Be happy lovelies. I'm working on it!**


	11. Your Dream Sucks

**So I cannot sleep. After sleeping all day because of unwanted sickness, I am left to stay awake and watch Bleach and InuYasha. Mountain Dew will keep me company! Anyways, I have decided to get right back to the story. Review if you love it, I don't care if you hate it. **** I own nothing famous. Bleach's epic theme song Asterisk and InuYasha's wondrous opening Change the World are my musical choices. Enjoy.**

"Aya? I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous, Mori?" I brushed through her hair once more, finally tugging it into a lovely style. Her famous fire truck colored hair was twisted around a white lily. Her bangs hung slightly over one eye, razored to be slanted cutely. "You're just going to walk a bit and talk to Kitty."

She giggled softly. "Stop calling him that."

"Stop moving!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm going to purposely screw this up."

"I'll stay still…"

After finishing her hair – which looked absolutely amazing – I moved to face her. She closed her eyes, a light smile and blush stuck on her face. It had been that way since six this morning. I grinned lightly as well; today was going to be perfect and I was here to make sure Mori looked the loveliest she ever had. As I painted her lips a soft pink and outlined her eyes, I remembered everything I had been through with her. From the very start, Mori and I had been friends.

"Mori-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember how we met?"

She laughed loudly, and I pulled the mascara brush away from her now completely closed eyes. "How could I not, Aya-chan?"

"Mmm… By having amnesia?"

"Shut up."

I laughed and continued with my memories. The first day of my new school, I had been sat next to some idiot with blue-black hair and a cocky attitude. He was awfully annoying and had a freakish laugh. And his hair, with its creepy color, was slicked back. I immediately hated the guy. Ten minutes after class started, a short girl with orange-red hair barged in. The teacher said nothing and continued writing her notes. Redhead eyed the boy in the seat, who was leaning back to fail at flirting. Her eyeing turned into glaring as she stalked over to us. Once she had completed the task of yelling at him in a rushed voice, redhead shot her hand out and smacked him on the back of the head. Then she grabbed his collar and dragged him to a seat in the back. After arranging him, she sat in the seat previously occupied by the boy. She looked at me, holding out her hand. "I'm Mori."

From then on, she was my first and only official best friend.

Finally, I was done making her stunning. "Mori-san, all you have to do is pull on that dress and wait. Temari even went out to get pizza because we finished so early. I'm sure Kitty's still busy with the boys in the other room."

"Would you go check?" Her voice didn't shake, but it wasn't the normally powerful command.

"Of course." I threw her a smile and left the room smoothly. Kitty and the boys were across the villa, so I walked swiftly. Today I looked no where close to how gorgeous Mori did, not that it bothered me of course. I still wore a pair of penguin pants and an ACDC shirt with long sleeves. The cold weather didn't bother me inside, but I was still thankful for my scarf and fuzzy shoes. I put my long black hair into a messy bun and continued on my way to the boys.

I didn't bother to knock as I entered the boys' room. I knew them all well enough.

A tall, lanky boy was just pulling up a pair of black pants that belonged to a very nice tux. He screeched like a bird and dove to the floor, pulling the pants up completely as he did. I still saw the light blue boxers.

"Yeah, because I am sooo attracted to your light blue-covered ass, Kitty-chan."

"Hn."

I turned to face the annoying man I loved. His stupid word still hung in the air as Kitty struggled to zip his pants. "Oh, shush. You know I don't like light blue." My teasing grin led him to smirk, the right side of his lips twitching up easily. Gaara-kun had finally gotten used to being happy. Or slightly so.

"Hn."

"Stop saying that!" I turned to the idiot still on the floor. "Kankuro, I guess you aren't done getting ready?"

"I still have an hour, right?"

"Yes. But Mori's finished. So I came to check on your guys." Once again, I turned to my silent boy. His new charcoal grey tux fit snugly. I eyed him openly and without guilt. "It looks like Gaara's dressed himself." Damn it.

"We'll be finished soon."

"Great. Temari will call when its time." I kissed him goodbye and waved to Kitty as he struggled to get up. The scar on his back, a perfect right angle below him left shoulder, showed clearly on his tanned and shirtless skin. I scoffed. He had been victim number six indeed – even if I only pushed him down two iced stairs.

It didn't hurt. Well, that's what he said. After he finished crying.

Mori's mother met me at the door to her room. She was flushed and almost in tears. I hugged her as she smiled and wept.

"I can't believe this is really happening," she sniffed. I rubbed her back and pawned her off to my approaching sister Misa. "Let Misa show you how everything's being set up. You can make sure its perfect." The woman nodded and sniffed again, still smiling happily.

I slipped back into my best friend's room. "Your mom's still crying." She smiled slightly, keeping her eyes on the comb in her hand.

"Will you put it in now?"

"Now? Temari hasn't even returned with the-"

"I'm back!"

"Hey Temari. Set the pizza over there please. Anyways, you were saying Aya?"

"If you wish, Lady Mori."

"Shut up and do what I said."

"Of course, o one of the future." Mori rolled her eyes and handed me the comb. The light green stones formed a bird resembling a dove. It looked very nice with her blue eyes, and she looked good with it in her hair. I placed it about an inch away from the twist of her hair, angling it slightly. I stepped back to admire how nice it looked. "This is amazingly perfect Mori. Even if you're wearing pink shorts and a grey sports shirt."

She swatted my arm, but our smiles held all the same. "Thank you."

"I never knew you liked my jokes so much as to thank me for them."

"You knew I was _not_ talking about your lame jokes, love."

"I can dream."

"Well your dream sucks."

I sniffed. "You don't have to be mean, Mori-san."

"Stop arguing and eat some pizza!" Temari laughed lowly, plopping down in her formal dress. She had chosen not to be apart of the occasion, opting only to watch. Lucky her. Mori herself forced me to join in. Stupid formal occasions.

We listened to Temari's suggestion and ate our food. Pineapple pizza and cola nourished us well. About fifteen minutes later, most of the food was gone; it was pretty good though. Kane, in all of his white tux glory, entered the room with a giant smile. He sank down into the plush couch next to Temari. The grinning boy put his arm around her shoulders. She hit his arm but did not remove it.

All of my friends chatted for a while, as I hung back with a smirk. This day was to be 'remembered. I knew no one would forget it. Once I came around to noticing things again, Candy was sniffling like Mori's mother. "What the hell are you crying over, Candy?"

"Weddings always make me cry."

"This has been planned for months you idiot!"

"It's not my fault I'm overly sensitive, Papaya-chan!"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

'"No."

"Ugh."

"Hn."

"Slap."

"Don't verbally slap me!"

"Take it like the man you claim you are!"

Kane and I bickered on for a little while more, until it was finally time for Mori and me to dress…literally.

Temari ushered Kane out of the room. She left as well, swearing as she did about how people these days could do nothing. Mori and I were left alone in the room with bigger smiles than when the two were still here.

My best friend and I did not talk as we walked to the closet to get the dresses. We went our separate ways – Mori to the changing room and I to the large bathroom. My dress was of a soft fabric in an even softer grey. I undressed swiftly, using the little time I had wisely. The material slid over my body easily. It flowed to the floor, barely brushing it after I slipped on the spiked white heels. I carefully brushed my hair out before putting it in a high ponytail as I had not done in years. A few dragonfly barrettes placed near my bangs and a bit of makeup finished my preparations. Now I must help Mori.

She sat silently, staring into a mirror. Her quaint yet charming gown covered her body, but the back waited to be laced. The redhead stood slowly. She still said nothing; I didn't expect her to. There were no words to say at a moment like this, when everything was just falling into place. I laced the ribbons perfectly as we stood before the full length mirror together. Finally, everything was perfect.

My phone beeped quietly, signaling Temari's message that we were ready to go. I took a deep breath and helped Mori into her shoes. Masaki arrived just outside the door with the basket of white and light purple flower petals.

After all the years of friendship, almost having to give up the men we loved, and countless memories, Mori and I were seeing one of her most important days. I almost cried. Almost.

Years had passed since I took a defiant stand against my family and their horrid beliefs. Seven long, memorable years with my new family and I had enjoyed every moment of it. Free from my almost marriage and now into college, my life has been amazing. Mori was the second to marry – my brother and Misa being the first to do so. I mourned when my grandmother passed away, but not nearly as much as I would have before. Graduating high school was a great moment, not only because I graduated with honors. That memorable day, my silent boy kissed me in front of a humongous crowd and Kitty proposed to Mori. (After Kankuro decided to wear the jacket I got him for Christmas, I decided to start calling him Kitty.) Candy finally won the heart of Temari. We all cheered.

Now, I could add something else to my fictional scrap book. The slow music began, we followed in step. I didn't know if I was more nervous than Mori or if she was more nervous than me.

Due to Mori's father being gone, my brother was giving my best friend away. Finally we reached the parting point. Gaara stood next to his older brother. I grinned at him. The ceremony continued on, beautiful even if it was slow. Thankfully, I did not bore as easily as I used to. But I still bored pretty quickly.

Once the "I dos" were said and the kiss was over, everyone was cheering and it was time for the bouquet to be thrown. Most of the girls there crowded around; Temari and I were dragged into the middle by Kane's mother. I groaned and put my hands up to shield my face. Temari did the same, grimacing as she did so.

I felt the petals rush by my fingertips and grinned. When I looked to see who caught it, my face lost its grin. It fell into pure shock. The older blonde girl I once referred to as 'bad ass' held the bunch of flowers in her hand. She looked like she wanted to die. Mrs. Yuma jumped up happily and screamed. I never saw a woman happier than her at this moment in time. Mori looked almost as happy, hugging her new husband and pointing her shocked sister-in-law with amusement. As for myself, I lost the shocked look and smirked. _ I_ hadn't been the one to catch it.

Kane decided to make the most of this. He approached Temari, kissing her quickly before getting on one knee. From the pure amazement from the crowd I knew he hadn't told anyone his plans. Temari looked down at him slowly, her own amazement showing clear as day. I heard someone laugh happily. I'm pretty sure it was Naruto. Candy didn't ask the question, just looked at the blonde hopefully. She smiled slowly, and held up the bouquet.

"I can't really say no…"

My other brother grinned at his new fiancé, before hugging her and spinning her around. Correction, Mrs. Yuma had never been happier than now. I was happier than I thought I would be today as well.

"I'm getting married!" Kane couldn't stop smiling. I now knew who truly the man of that relationship was. Let's just say there was no question why I used to think he was gay…

While I loved Gaara with all I could ever have, I couldn't be more glad Temari caught the flowers.

**Wow. Who was shocked? Time skip! Also, this is not the end so have no worries. :D Enjoy lovelies.**


	12. French Fries and Frosting

**I got great feedback from the time skip. I'm glad you all liked it! I am no longer sick, but we had a snow day which is great to me because I live in the South. **** So enjoy the new chapter, and review if you will. Playlist includes Life is Like a Boat by some amazing Japanese lady (NOT really the name of the artist for those…less intelligent people), Upside Down by the A*teens, Umbrella by ATL, and more. On with the story!**

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends; do you have a best friend too?" As usual, my off-key singing filled the room. My kitchen was ultimately amazing, with everything I would ever need or want at my fingertips; I couldn't complain. That was my reward for agreeing to go through two years of law school and working full-time running my family's half of Sabu-shiro Inc. I definitely did not agree upon the name, but whatever. I didn't really feel like going through all the trouble to make it a little better-sounding.

It was six in the morning and quietly Gaara was sitting at the marble island in our kitchen. A sleepy little girl crawled into the stool next to him and laid her head on the cold stone. Her pink lips parted in a yawn and I shot the three-year-old a smile. Her closing eyes were the very color everyone yearned for – the iced color held the slightest hint of green but remained a clear blue. The tiny girl's bone structure followed her mother, proud and lithe. However, the cheek bones and slight slant of her eyes followed that of her father.

My silent boy affectionately placed a hand on her head for a few moments. After he removed his pale hand, the little girl looked up at him with a smile. She looked a bit more awake as I finished the chorus and handed a plate of Mickey Mouse-head shaped pancakes with a side of bacon to the two people that made up my family this morning. I hummed the next verse while pouring orange juice into the girl's cup and coffee into Gaara's mug.

"Thanks," the little girl said slowly as I cut up her pancake. She was intelligent but shy, much like her 'Uncle Candy' used to be.

"Moki," Gaara began softly, "your father will be here tomorrow to get you. He misses you very much, he said."

"I miss Daddy," she said with a frown. Frustrated, she shook her head. The chestnut ringlets bounced perfectly as she did so. "And Mommy."

I kissed her head before sitting down to my own breakfast. I picked up the remote and quieted the stereo across the room. The red head next to me looked awfully grateful the music stopped for someone who never cooks his own meals. I glared at him for a second before deciding my hunger would last much longer than my anger.

"Kio-sama will be here soon. Then you can go home, okay? For now, just eat your breakfast and then we can go to the mall." Moki grinned largely, knowing that I spoiled her insanely whenever we went anywhere.

"Don't use your entire bank account."

"Shush Gaara. It isn't like we don't have others anyways." That was true. Gaara and I certainly live happily and without needing. I knew I was fortunate, so three times a year I donated blood and every month I donated money to a good cause. Child abuse and neglect were my main causes, but I changed it up every so often.

We finished our meal with grins and easy conversation. My niece did not fall asleep at the table – though it seemed like she would – and everything was peaceful. Well, the music wasn't always peaceful. Fall Out Boy still pulsed quietly through my speakers.

"Go get dressed Moki – you're clothes are lying on the bed." She nodded at my words and unsurely walked up the stairs. I watched until she was safely away from the very top step. I grinned, going back into the kitchen silently. My silent boy stood at the sink, rinsing off the plates and humming along to Sugar, We're Going Down.

_I've been dying to tell you anything  
You wanna hear,  
'Cause that's just who I am this week._

My smile grew a tad more, studying him carefully. How he had grown, how we all had grown. Sometimes it scared me to look back and see my life from an adult's eyes instead of a child's. I could see all of my mistakes, and all the things I managed to do right. The things I fumbled over still embarrassed me when I remembered them. I would laugh at the things Mori and I loved or talked about or obsessed over. Occasionally some memory would make me cry, but more often than not I laughed.

Gaara, his red hair never losing the bright color and his eyes forever amazing me, now ran our company with a passion and dedication like nothing else. We both decided to plant our roots in Suna and stay there. Although both of us certainly missed Kohana, Suna was where the company's main branch is located. The second largest branch lay in the very village I missed. To everyone's surprise, little Naru decided to major in business. We gave him a job and he worked his way up to running the entire Sabu-shiro plant in Kohana. (I was incredibly proud.) My silent boy pretty much stayed silent, though a little more outspoken. Sometimes. He and Naruto became great friends in our later years of high school and throughout college. I still made mix CDs and played them anywhere I could.

Mori and Kankuro have been married for about two months and boy were they the same. Kitty still whined and Mori still teased him. Kankuro decided to become an entrepreneur. His toy store – specializing in puppets and dolls – became a pretty big success in Sunakagure. Moki had several of his works of course. Mori now worked as a nurse in the main hospital. She and Sakura, a doctor in Kohana now, often chatted. They also had a baby boy on the way. Everyone was very excited.

My favorite bad ass and Kane had a wedding planned for next November. It was too hot to do anything like that outside, as they wanted it, in the summer. Kane worked as an art teacher at one of the high schools. Temari hasn't yet escaped school; she is still working on a law degree. I think she'll be a better lawyer than Candy's mother. If anyone could be called a shark in her court room, it wouldn't be the mean-looking bailiff. They currently had no plan of children.

Then we have Akio and Misa. Clearly, they already had a little girl. Moki is the child everyone loves and spoils. I am definitely included in that. I coddled that girl like no one else in my 'family' did. Even Kane marveled at how much I loved the tiny, chestnut-haired angel. While my brother decided to pursue his dreams of being an artist, Misa continued to be a great lawyer. Temari is currently studying under her. They live a few minutes away, walking distance even. I always kept Moki when Kio-sama had to go on trips for dinners or galas and brought Misa along.

As for myself, I am taking the college basics, majoring first in education and soon to be in English. After I finish these four years, I have to take two torturous years of my parent's chosen business school and run the company during that time and for three years following them.

My silent boy and I finished the promise ceremony and knew we would one day be married. The date was certainly not set. I don't even know what kind of ring will be placed on my finger or when I will have children.

All I know is that in this moment, in my 'now', I have Gaara. I love him with everything and wouldn't give him up for my life or the world.

The redhead turned from the sink with a little smile, still humming to my favorite band. "I have to leave now," he stated. I knew he had to leave. Five days of the week I went through this motion. Sometimes, I went to work as well. Others, I stayed home or did schoolwork.

I smiled and hugged the man before me. He was ever changing and always the same. It was perfection to be with him.

"Gaara-kun," I told his chest, "you better come home for lunch."

"I can try."

"Like hell. You never would if I never reminded you."

"You always remind me."

"Damn straight."

"Stop cussing. There is a child upstairs."

"Which is why I am not cussing upstairs."

"Hn."

"I love you."

"I love you."

I wondered if those words would ever stop affecting me. My heart skipped and I smiled wider. After a few years, he learned to say it back properly. If you don't count the incident where he punched Kankuro for the second time or whenever he death-glared at some random guy (which happened quite a lot), his social skills had also improved. I hugged him closer and engulfed myself in his arms as well as his scent.

"I love you most." He knew better than to argue. We'd tried that a few times… Kankuro had to duck a few times, and Temari laughed her ass off.

"I have work."

"You have a…" I paused. What would my title be? I am not yet a wife, but much more than a mere girlfriend.

"I have a wife."

Whoa. Did I die again? "Um… What?"

"Hn."

"We're not married."

His amazing eyes looked down into my own, with a wisdom I would probably hear in a second.

"We are not married by law. However, I know one day it will be you to wear a ring I give, you to hear the 'I dos' I say, and you to raise any child we conceive. You are mine, and I am yours."

The words that flowed so easily held all the traces of love his usual appearance lacked. I never minded that he was not one for PDA or the likes, but I admittedly wished that moment would have been caught on camera. That was a great moment in time, and I cherished it more than most. Instead of fumbling for words I wouldn't find, I smiled and reached on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"I am yours and you are mine."

At that moment Moki called from the room above us that she could not tie her shoes. My smile grew again, and a matching one graced my silent boy's lips. "I will see you after work," he called.

"At lunch!"

"Hn."

I shook my head and headed up the stairs as he opened the door to leave. Moki sat with a frustrated frown and wrinkled nose.

"Can't do it," she muttered.

"One day you'll be able to, baby." I crouched down and tied the tiny Converse on her feet. I gave her these shoes last Christmas. Misa always complained about how she was going to turn out just like her father at this rate. She wouldn't mind at all though.

"Where's yours?"

"My what?"

"Baby."

I blinked at the young girl before me. Before I could stop myself, a blush consumed my face. The thoughts of what led up to a baby were clearly plastered in my mind now – even with my total lack of experience. This girl knew nothing of my virginity, let alone what it meant. An answer to her question nearly escaped me.

"My baby isn't here yet."

"When?"

"It will be a while."

Moki made a disgruntled noise and sighed. "You need it."

"Why do I need a baby?"

"Aunt Aya loves babies!" She threw her arms out with a much happier face. Then she pointed to herself. "Like me."

Now I laughed, seeing the young girls meaning. I did love children, and coddled them every chance I was presented with. "I'm not ready for a baby."

"Yes."

"I still have to finish school."

My niece sighed and shook her head, as if _I_ could not grasp _her_ meaning. Instead of commenting further, she stood up and took my hand. I extended my body to a much more natural pose. We walked down the stairs hand in hand, keeping the arrangement until we reached the car. I helped the girl into her booster seat and strapped the seatbelt across her.

The rest of the day I mulled over her words, and why she said them. Moki was busy looking for new toys and clothes, so my distraction was unnoticed. We were finally home around ten minutes before Gaara was supposed to be. Shopping bags lined my trunk and passenger seat. Most of them were for Moki, but a few were for Gaara, the household, or me. Shopping with such an energetic child wore me out; she was already snoring softly in the seat. I grinned and took her inside first, locking the car and leaving the bags for now.

I dropped my purse on the wooden floor next to the plush couch and shifted my niece to an easier carrying position. We trudged up the stairs and into the room she always used. I lay the sleeping girl on the soft bed and covered her with the moss green blanket she loved so much.

After dragging myself down the stairs, I lay on the couch and flicked the television on. A fake law show filled the screen as I dozed quietly. This was as relaxing as it got without full-on napping. I lay there thinking about who the culprit may be.

Before I knew it, the front door was opening and I was struggling to pull myself upright. Tall and redheaded, a slender figure filled my sleepy eyes. My silent boy had come home for lunch as I asked. Still tired, I lay back down and motioned to the cushion I was not laying on.

Gaara sat down silently, and I pulled myself forward to kiss him softly and lay my head in his lap. As I stared at the TV and wall opposite of us, I thought about Moki's words.

"Gaara-kun? Moki said I needed a baby. Her words kind of shocked me." My tongue was slow to form the words, and reluctant to speak them around the redhead.

"You do enjoy children."

I did not turn to gauge his reaction; instead I chose to merely close my eyes as he ran his hand through my hair softly. This brought back the memory of the first time I had done the same to him. How lush his hair had actually been, and how untrusting his eyes at been in the beginning.

"We should announce an engagement."

"For who?" Who was left to be engaged? Naruto and Hinata married the year Akio and Misa did; Tenten did not believe in marriage and therefore left her and Neji unmarried.

"Us."

"We're engaged?"

"Well, think of it this way. I figured we could try for a child if you want one so much. Online classes are available from your school, and I can work less hours. However, if we announced a pregnancy and then an engagement, it would look like a wedding for publicity or image. So we can announce an engagement, you can pick a ring; then we can try for a child, and marry whenever we are ready."

"That's a nice plan, but I never said I wanted a child."

"Do you?"

I turned over, gazing into his perfect eyes. I could imagine a child with his eyes and my dark hair, the unique attitude of my silent boy matched with my musical taste. Or a baby with red hair and perfect eyes, but my outlook and more sociable demeanor.

"I do love children."

"Hn."

"Jebus, I hope a child of mine does not use that kind of vocabulary." I laughed at his slight smirk. Then the thoughts of what actually conceived a child washed over me again.

"Gaara…"

"Yes?"

"You do know what must take place for a child to be born, right?"

My silent boy quirked an eyebrow at me, fully amused. "Considering Kankuro, is my brother, I know more than I should."

I shivered at the thought of Kitty talking about that. "Oh…"

The rest of my day was spent discussing the plans with Gaara before he returned to work and occupying Moki with various things around the house once she had woken. In the middle of a game of SingStar, Mori called me.

After I told her about the idea my silent boy had, she screamed so happily and loudly I had to hold the phone a few feet away.

"That is an amazing idea! I never knew you wanted a baby so badly." I could clearly see Mori sitting at her kitchen table, cell phone in one hand and rubbing her not quite prominent stomach with a little smile.

"Neither did I," I muttered to my friend.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh…kay."

"Well, you called in the middle of a game of SingStar with Moki. So come over tomorrow and we can talk some more."

"We have cell phones! Why do I have to come over?"

"Because I'm making cheesecake."

"That reminds me. Kankuro! Did you get the French fries and frosting?"

"Well… I'm going to go. Love ya." I hung up and shivered at her creepy cravings. Maybe I should adopt…or something. Actually, adopting wasn't a bad idea. We could do that first, stabilizing our parenting skills and preparing for the future. I decided to talk to Gaara about that. But for now, I would get back singing into a fake microphone with my adorable niece.

**Review and tell me if they should adopt first or go on with the natural form of birth! However, I would not write it out. Just so you know. It may effect your choices. ;] Ahaha. Reviewers are loved! Thanks to Ninja Trio's Best for accidentally giving me Moki's name. Unless I wrote a character named Moki and totally forgot about it in the first RM that is… :O And thanks to Priestess of Jashin for my new vocabulary term – smeets. Also gigantic thanks to those who reviewed throughout the story so far. Now, I'm going to get a milkshake.**


	13. Tears for Herb

**Whoa. No, seriously, that's one of our songs this time around! It's from We The King's self-titled album. I love it. :D Anyways, most of you decided to go for natural birth! Seriously, only one person was up for giving an orphan a loving home. Wow. Besides, don't you realize the kind of pain you're putting Aya in? How dare you! :D Joking, lovelies. Cough. So, I do not write smut. I will not, however, get your hopes up and selfishly tear them apart life a certain authoress who decided they would just 'go under the water.' That was deceitful and uneventful! Point being, Aya and Gaara are to have a smeet! Look it up. And yes, my milkshake was enjoyable for those who commented! I own no original characters from **_**Naruto**_**! No suing me.**

Oh, how I adored my house. All of the windows were large and open, just like the rooms. It was one of very few large houses in Suna not part of a family compound. The outside was its natural adobe color, as were all the walls on the inside. Lovely hard wood floors covered every room on each floor. Our home did very well to keep us cool and I hardly ever used the AC. With two floors and a slight attic used for storage, there was no question as to if it could hold children. A master bedroom, kitchen, living room, and smaller bedroom made up the first tier of my house. The second was composed of three more bedrooms – two of them conjoined with a small bathroom – and a bathroom. The smallest bedroom on the second floor was used as Gaara's study. Our attic held anything and everything not displayed in the house.

After living here for about a year, I knew everything about it. I knew how the left faucet in the master bedroom's squeaked, that there was a slightly noticeable chip in the marble island, how the sixth stair leading to the attic was a little longer than the rest.

I lay alone in the cool air of my home, a song pulsing quietly.

_Let's burn our dreams into the skyline  
Tattoo our sweat and tears,  
Forever you and I.  
Hold your breath 'til we cross the sundown.  
This is the moment,  
Time is racing slow it down._

I placed a hand on my swollen stomach, willing the ache in it to subside. He had been this was all day, active and annoying. Of course, I loved the baby growing inside of me. I would just like him a lot more if he would sleep.

Last week, Mori had given birth to her baby girl. Aria Kanna was the child's name. She's completely adorable. Her hair was the exact shade of her father's, but she had her mother's sky blue eyes. Aria's birth date followed Kane and Temari's wedding by only a few days. My baby boy's arrival is set for just three months.

Sometimes, I longed for the day the kicking would reside and my mood swings would stop. On the other hand, I knew how empty my stomach would feel at times. I also knew how hectic having a baby will be.

With a slow sigh, I reached for my orange juice. It was cold and soothing as it slid down my throat. Apparently, little unborn Soutaro Ichiro did not like Mountain Dew. That would change. As I listened to We The Kings thrum on, I thought of my pregnancy.

Our engagement was well received. My ring was a simple, small pearl set in a silver band. It was all I wanted. From there, we tried to extend our family. The first time I took a test, it was negative. Gaara and I were disappointed, but kept trying. Finally, the day came that proved our sleepless nights gained us more than excitement. Everyone cheered and we had a small celebration at our home. The public announcement was just as nice. My parents called. I ignored it. Their voicemail was sweet, though.

During the past six months, a lot had changed. It began with the slight morning sickness. I was incredibly thankful for not having violent morning sickness like Mori dealt with. A little later on I could feel the movements of the baby. After that came the mood swings. What the morning sickness lacked, the mood swings picked up. Seriously, I have never experienced feeling something so sudden and consuming before dealing with this pregnancy. The beginning of it was horrid.

When everyone had become used to my raving emotions, we decided to enjoy a nice evening talking and having dinner at my house. One of my all-time favorite movies – Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland – played on the television screen for little Moki. Mori, Temari, Misa and myself were sitting on the couch in the living room conversing while the men finished preparing – which meant putting everything into a plate or bowl – the dinner. Except for Gaara, who had run to the store to get more orange juice for my cravings. We were talking about the tomato plant that I had taken to attending daily in my kitchen. My little potted plant required a lot of attention, and Mori said it was a complete waste of time. Earlier we had been prodding at it. Mori asked me why I had named the plant and what the significance of the name was. As I explained that naming a plant gave it a more welcomed feeling and that the only appropriate name I though of was Herb, Kankuro entered the living room. He placed himself in the floor before his wife, grinning.

"You guys will love that salad," he said proudly.

"We didn't make salad." I frowned, trying to think who could have brought or made a salad.

"Kane, Akio, and I did. It's amazing too. I added extra bacon bits. Kane insisted we put ham in it, so whatever. Oh, and those fresh tomatoes will taste great!"

"Who brought fresh tomatoes…?" Mori's question was hesitant, but I hadn't caught on yet.

"Oh, there was some tomato plant sitting on the island in there. Don't worry-"

Temari and Mori shot me worried glances. Misa connected her palm to her forehead and looked away. My eyes watered a little. Little Moki sensed a disturbance and looked away from the mad tea party.

"Tomato plant?" My query interrupted his rambling.

"Yeah, it was about this tall," he made a motion to its size, "and in great condition considering the heat here."

Before I could stop myself, my arm extended and slapped him across the face. I promptly broke into tears.

Misa and Mori hugged me from either side, while Temari shook her head. Moki scowled at the blubbering man. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Mori demanded.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _her_?"

The door opened quietly, before shutting with a little more force than necessary. "What happened?" Gaara, ever the kind one, pushed Kankuro out of the way and kneeled before me. He peered at me with perfect eyes as I continued crying for quite some time. Kane and Akio wandered in the room, looking at everyone. No one answered their questions though.

Finally, I was calm enough to answer my silent boy. With the accusation of a bruised child, I pointed my finger at his older brother. "He…he slaughtered…Herb!" And then I was crying again.

"Who the hell is Herb?"

"Don't cuss in front of Moki," Akio reprimanded.

"Herb was Aya's tomato plant. What did you do to him?"

"…He's in the salad…"

Gaara shot his brother a death glare and grasped my hand gently. "Aya, I'm sure my _idiot brother_ did not mean to slaughter Herb. It was an honest mistake."

"Yeah, I didn't know the plant was anything special. I'm sorry, Aya."

I stopped sniffling and glared at him. "If that salad is not **damn** good, you're falling down more than two steps."

Kitty searched for words, to no avail. In the end, he shot everyone else looks of despair. They showed the plant murderer no mercy and ignored his silent pleas for help.

"She's right. And I certainly cannot stop a pregnant woman for fear of injuring her," Akio sad mildly. He tried to hide the smile forming on his sharp features. It didn't work as well as it could have. They others did not really mind.

"You'd better not try to stop her from doing anything, Kankuro. You are my blood, but not as much as the child inside my wife." Gaara's face redefined the word menacing. No one opposed his words.

"Kitty's mean!" Moki frowned at the man.

"How did I become the bad guy in this?"

"By becoming a plant murderer."

"Poor Aya-love." Kankuro glared at Akio. It was, however, a withering glare.

The memory of Herb was not as sad as the day portrayed. In reality, I had just gotten a new tomato plant after my excessive, hormone-driven mourning.

_I'll stand,  
On my own two feet…_

We The Kings still played songs of love to me. Finally, little Souta quieted. Well, more like stilled. You could use any word you wanted to describe it. I was just thankful.

For a while, I dozed on and off in the cool air. The only thing that kept me from fully sleeping was Sake purring in my ear. The tiny white kitten was deaf, and I wondered if I would be before I got the cat to move.

My Bast, the stone gray cat with a sock obsession, passed away the previous year. I cried a lot. I loved that cat very much. The new cat was actually the son of Bast. She had three litters. Various friends and family members kept them, as well as a few random people who answered the ads for kittens free to a good home. I kept Sake because he was cute, and I didn't know anyone willing to take a cat who would keep him from injuring himself. Sake couldn't go outside for fear of being run over. We were always looking under our feet for the tiny feline. During my last phone call with Hinata, my brilliant friend suggested we give it a collar with a bell. It worked perfectly.

Once I deduced that I would not actually be able to sleep, I turned off the music and waddled my way to the kitchen. Herb Jr. sat on the counter silently. I plopped into one of the bar stools and thought about what would satisfy the baby inside of me. Some days, I wondered if this thing would have the appetite of my brother Kane.

What I did know of little Souta's food choices, I thought about to see if it would spark interest. He dislikes Mountain Dew (weird child), papaya (…ha), muffins, and pasta. My baby also did not tolerate fried, spicy, or sour foods. I could eat most fruits without being wracked with pain or heartburn; the child also had an odd like of green beans. Cold dairy products like ice cream, yogurt, and milk sat well with him. Cheese was rarely accepted. However, he loved eggs in a basket, toast, ramen, and…sherbet.

Hmm. Standing slowly, I checked the freezer to see if we had any orange sherbet left. We did. I smiled and grabbed a spoon.

Gaara came home while I was finishing off the sherbet and half way through James Cameron's Avatar. The movie amazed me, and he once told me that my love for it was irrelevant and annoying. He took it back after I stopped talking to him.

My silent boy merely 'Hn'd at the movie choice and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around one of his and leaned against the redhead with a smile. This is exactly the type of household my baby Soutaro would grow up in.

"Sometimes I think Souta has Kane's appetite," I absently informed the redhead.

"It's a good thing we own a major company."

I swatted his arm but grinned nonetheless. His own lips lifted on one side.

"Have you ever noticed how absolutely perfect our life can be?" I murmured this to him while he pulled me closer and I buried my face in his neck. His scent – which clung to most of my clothes, our bed, our car, everything – overwhelmed me. The only thing I could do was smile. My silent boy had given me everything I ever wanted in such a short amount of time, starting with giving me his name that very first day.

"I have noticed how perfect our lives-" He stopped short when the door opened. When he tensed, I inwardly groaned but turned to see who it was.

If I were a cat, my fur would have stood on end and Gaara would be bleeding from claw marks. But because I am human, my face just mixed itself with shock and anger. The person in my door way did very little to show they looked out of place, instead choosing to lean against the frame to the outside world.

"…can be," he finished sullenly.

"Ah, what is your reason for coming here?" Blunt and rude as they were, my words were no effect on the jerk in my house.

"Well, I'm here to pay you a visit, Aya-chan."

The voice did not come from Sasuke Uchiha, who stood in my door way. No. They came from a snake I would never truly forgive, family or not. Akiko, more beautiful than even the best days when we were children, latched onto the Uchiha from behind. She eyed my stomach wearily, before drifting her gaze to the sherbet container. A smirk formed on her face.

"Tsk, tsk, Aya. You need self-control."

Before I could open my mouth, a spiked black heel connected to the back of my sister's head with a solid smack. Another voice approached. This one was much more violent and a thousand times more welcome than my sister or Sasu-gay though.

"Oops. My self-control slipped!"

And _that_ is why Mori will never cease to amuse or surprise me.

**Damn, trouble in paradise! It's slightly short, but I blame school and late nights. Anyways lovelies… I hate to update on such a random day. Ahaha. Enjoy your day, get a milkshake, laugh, and review! :D**


	14. The Baby

**Any song I listen to will be listed in this chapter. Everyone had great responses to Mori last time. Apparently, she's FTW **_**and**_** wins at life! Wow. :O Go Mori! Any questions you asked will be explained in this one, so no worries. :] Thanks to the reviewers and any one who reads. You guys rock. If anything seems off in this chapter – like how I word something – please blame the Inheritance Cycle. Because I am really into it and it affects my mind! ^-^; I own nothing but my OCs, the plot, and a giant stuffed caterpillar who sleeps on my bed. The first one to guess the Gloria and Christian reference gets the next chapter dedicated to them. :D And those who care about my life, I joined a creative writing club! Woo.**

"Mori! You bitch!" Akiko's face contorted into something of pure anger as my friend approached with a grin.

"I enjoyed your welcoming as well," the hobbling woman said with a smile. "Now, can I have my shoe back? This is uncomfortable." Without waiting for a response, Mori grabbed her shoe from the walk way to my door and shoved her way into the house. Teetering on a single foot, she slipped her high heel back on. "Where were we?"

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Right. I was going to warn you about a ho being in town, but the baby started crying after Aria threw her bottle at him." She rolled her delicately colored eyes. "Husbands."

Trying not to laugh at my best friend, I turned back to the 'guests' in the doorway. "Would you mind closing the door?" Turning to Gaara, I said, "I'll be right back."

Mori plopped on the couch as I exited the room, waddling to the master bedroom. Cursing my sister and her accompanied creeper, I changed into more presentable clothing. Well, as presentable as I was willing to look for. My guests were of not importance to me; I was just acting out of courtesy. Since my jeans had quit fitting properly, I resorted to a pair of blue and white pinstriped slacks and a Gloria and Christian tee. Reluctantly, I made my way back to the living room.

"So," I asked as I reentered the spacious room, "why are you guys here exactly?"

"I'm here with her," Uchiha said.

"And I'm here to pay my dear sister a visit!" Akiko blew me a kiss. I stepped to the side nonchalantly and ignored her death glare. Chicken Ass smirked but didn't say anything to the angry girl beside him. Gaara looked like he would rather be back at work and I did not blame him. Mori hummed a Paramore song to herself. I think it was Brighter, but I couldn't really be sure. Damn. Now I wanted to listen to Paramore.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" I grinned. My silent boy caught everything.

With a voice like silk, she replied, "Why would someone like me have an ulterior motive to visit a little home in Suna?"

"You're Akiko."

My sister stopped batting her eyelashes at my husband long enough to shoot me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes at her. She hadn't had anything to do with my family since we agreed to change the marriage plans apart from public appearances and the occasional random visit to gloat about something she did that we didn't really care about or tell us something going on at my parents' house. I never really bothered to listen to what she said. Until now, when she shows up with Sasuke Uchiha and an evil smile. It kind of scared me… I hope nothing else involving who I am to spend my life with showed up.

"Our grandmother's is going to be read tomorrow. She has a deal for you."

"I don't want to hear it." Oh, yeah. I got something in the mail about that from Kane's mom. It took so long because of all the legal procedures and blah.

"Well then, watch." My sister took a DVD out of her purse and pushed her way to my entertainment center. As she slipped the disc in, I sat next to my silent boy to endure a few horrible minutes of listening to a business proposal I had no care for.

An image of my mother's mother, cold and unemotional, filled the screen.

"Aya-chan, by now I am dead and you are probably starting you're family. What a unique thing it is, family." Something like the ghost of what may have been a smile appeared on her face. "If you love them, they can take you far in life. If you realize how you can manipulate them, they can take you further. Aya, I am not a bad person. I loved my family, but I saw all of the potential they had. I used them, yes, but in a way that would make it better for everyone. A few weeks ago, I had yet another idea. Your sister agreed with me on the subject and decided to do her part of this plan.

"The company, even with a new name," she grimaced at the comment and I remembered how I would have laughed at that before everything changed, "can still expand." My heart dropped. She wanted me to marry off one of my children. "Akiko has decided to marry Sasuke  
Uchiha and restore his company to its former glory with the help of our own. I know how much you condemned my choices and hated me afterwards. The good of an entire company is in your hands now, and all you have to do is call my lawyer and tell her you want to sign the paper.

"Your choice is not as easy as signing a piece of paper. It will make your first child marry that of Hinata and Naruto Uzamaki's. This choice is being presented to the couple by Hinata's father's lawyer. She chose not to speak of it, but her father ran a major company as you do. After her younger sister – the successor died – Hinata was given the title. So far she has done naught but let others control it. I thought of this proposal a while ago. It is perfect. Even if you do not choose to sign the paper, think of merging the companies."

My dead grandmother sighed and looked at me. Well, I don't know if she was looking _at_ me, but in my general direction to where it seemed as if her eyes bore into mine. "There are consequences if you do not take steps to merge the companies. In my will, that is going to be read after you see this, you are getting forty percent of my entire estate. This includes my summer and winter home, half of my money, five vehicles, a horse ranch in Kohana, the company of course, and a large savings account. Your sister will get exactly what she asked for, also forty percent. Her part includes my main house, employment all of the servers working there, seven cars, forty percent of my money, and a large savings account.

You parents will receive that last twenty percent. They will inherit my second home, four cars, a large savings account, ten percent of my money, and two side companies. Your brother was disinherited, so he may have whatever you give him.

"However, all of the things you are to receive will be given to Akiko and Sasuke Uchiha if you do not form a plan to merge the companies."

Then it was over.

I looked at Gaara with disbelief. How could she still continue to get to me in death? We were well off, but with this offer we could pay off the house, my school, any bills, and start a college fund for future children. Also, I hated to let Akiko win.

Mori and Akiko started arguing about something concerning hair, Gaara glared heavily at Sasuke while wrapping an arm around me protectively, and Soutaro kicked lazily. All the while, I sat there in shock, trying unsuccessfully to force my mind to function normally.

My mind did not want to function, let alone grasp what I am being offered. How could I turn this down, but how could I do that to my child? I couldn't.

Slowly, I walked to my room. In this state, the only help was my secret weapon. I felt the stares, but no one asked. The next thing they would hear should tell them what was happening. Only Sasuke would be unsure.

_Are we growing up  
Or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time  
Until we're all found out…  
Take your tears,  
Put 'em on ice.  
Cause I sear I'd burn the city down  
To show you the lights.  
We're the therapists,  
Pumping though you're speakers.  
Delivering just what you need._

**Sorry about the shortness! It was necessary. I promise. :D Anyways, my newly cute and amazing avatar/icon apologize and thank you for reading. Bye lovelies.**


	15. Paramore and Paramedics

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, as always. You guys rock. Shikamaru-please is the epic person who got the Christian and Gloria reference first. Therefore, this chapter is completely dedicated to you! :] [By the way, it was from Green Day's 21****st**** Century Breakdown of course.] Playlist is lots of Paramore and the following FOB songs: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth, XO, and Of All The Gin Joints In All The World. Also, the cat is Sake. Like, for your sake. Not like the liquor. Just wanted you to know.**

It was three fifty seven. In the morning, I mean. My sister and the Uchiha insisted on staying the night; they slept peacefully upstairs. Gaara slept silently next to me, and arm across my stomach. He had been sleeping without nightmares for about five years now. It was much better than sating his nightmares. Fall Out Boy tried to sing me to sleep from an iPod. Mori had gone home hours ago.

I would be sleeping, if it weren't for all the nightmares that plagued my dreams.

_Love never wanted me,  
But I took it anyway.  
Put your ear to the speaker,  
And choose love or sympathy,  
But never both._

Around a minute and a half later, Paramore graced my ears.

_And here we go again,  
With all the things we've said.  
And not a minute spent.  
To think we'd take it back,  
These words  
And hold our breath_.

I lay there quietly singing along to Here We Go Again and thought of the offer. It was a terrible fate, and I only dealt with it for a few weeks. How could I knowingly let my baby boy live with it until his coming of age, and after that? I couldn't. That was just too incredibly horrid to do. Everyone should marry for love. Marriage was no place for money, lust, power, or greed. No matter how many people gave their child away for such things, I vowed not to.

Any child of mine will have a choice, no matter what it costs me.

I think it was then that I drifted to sleep, thinking of all the things I would never to do find my happiness of my child's.

Around ten, I awoke. The light was off, but I could hear noise coming from other rooms. I groggily pulled myself together. I brushed my hair and straightened my black tank top and penguin pants before waddling into the kitchen.

My sister was poking and prodding at the stove like a cave dweller would a fire. Idiot.

"Leave my kitchen alone. If you are hungry, ask me to cook or order a damn pizza. Just don't mess with my stove. The microwave is acceptable for your use." Sasuke entered the room after I told my sister this in a threatening tone.

"I just wanted to know…" I stopped listening to my sister when I heard a familiar bell ringing violently and saw my tiny deaf kitten running into the room behind the Uchiha. Well, it was more like a white blur sliding on the floors because her claws didn't have amazing grip. She launched her claws into my pant leg and purred loudly. It almost sounded like she was laughing. Sake then continued to climb up my pants so I could pick her up. Such a smart cat I had.

Petting the cat, I continued to ask my…guests what they wanted for breakfast.

The Uchiha continued to give me extensive instructions of what he wanted and exactly how I wanted it. When it was what seemed like half-way through his demands, I help up and hand and said "I am not running a top notch breakfast bistro. This is a kitchen. In a normal home. Kind of. So, do you want eggs, waffles, eggs in a basket, bacon, toast, cereal, French toast, or any combination of the following?"

My sister requested eggs in a basket, while Sasuke chose bacon, fried eggs, and toast. I put the kitten down, washed my hands, got out what I would need, and stated the music. Of course, one of my infamous mixed CDs played at a medium volume. Nickelback's 'Savin' Me' was first.

_Prison gates won't open up for me,  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'._

_Oh, I reach for you._

By the time it was ending, I had a tall glass of orange juice to drink while I cooked, the bacon frying, and was just finishing Akiko's breakfast. Just as Fall Out Boy's Of All the Gin Joints in All of the World began, I cracked two eggs into the pan and began dancing. Seven months pregnant or not, FOB never failed to get to me. The beat pulsed through my entire body, driving me to sing along off-key. In the middle of my favorite part (_I've got headaches, and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no~_) Souta kicked violently. I doubled over in pain, clutching my stomach.

The pain didn't feel like a normal kick. It lasted longer and hurt much worse.

Akiko, who had been leaving the room after getting a soda, rushed over to me. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I just motioned for her to help me sit down. She complied, helping me into one of the stools nearby. I nodded my thanks and rubbed my stomach, trying to sooth the upset child.

My sister looked genuinely concerned as she fretted over me. "Do you need me to call Gaara?"

I had a slit second flash back of his threats if I didn't call him when something went wrong. If it had been just a kick, and the pain wasn't still resounding though my being, I wouldn't have called him. I hoped nothing was actually wrong with Soutaro. "Please call him, and send a text to-" I was forced to stop because of an agonizing pain roaring though me again. "Mori, Misa, and Temari. Turn off the burners. I don't think this is normal."

Within ten minutes, Gaara was home. His phone was ringing nonstop and he handed it over to Akiko without looking at her. Worriedly, he knelt before and stared into my eyes. My silent boy didn't have to say a word. "It hurts," I whispered to him. Akiko paused from her phone conversation, with Mori I think, to tell Gaara what kind of pains I have been having.

His face slightly ashen, he whispered something to her and she hurriedly got off the phone with Mori. I wavered between dreaming and watching him as he held my hands. My back was against the counter. It was uncomfortable.

As if I had said something aloud – had I? – Gaara picked my up bridal style and laid me on the couch. Sasuke was on the phone now; I could hear my dad yelling though the speakers. Why was he talking to my father? I tried to curl up, but Gaara said something about laying stretched out and asked me not to do anything but that. Mentally shrugging it off, I did as he said. The pain picked up again, agonizing my swollen stomach and sending the hurt throughout my body. As the pain wracked my self, my eyes squeezed shut and my head lolled to the side. My silent boy's voice was loud and commanding, and some annoyance reached my ears. Stupid sirens.

I blocked out all the noise as best as I could, focusing on the music still playing in the kitchen. I knew this song and the next were by Paramore. This one was…what was it? The pain made it hard to remember everything correctly.

"Akiko, did you do as I asked?" That was Gaara. I kept my eyes closed though.

"I did. I can hear them. Mori and the others are already on their way to the…" Another wave of pain cut out whatever she was going to say. The redhead next to me started trying to soothe me with his words. I couldn't listen to him.

Sometime later, after the first Paramore song had ended, people I recognized as paramedics burst into my home. They placed me onto a stretcher, Gaara right next to me. He kept pace with the paramedics as we exited my living room. I could still hear Hayley Williams accompanied by her band singing softly.

_This heart,  
It beats,  
Beats for only you.  
This heart,  
It beats,  
Beats for only you.  
This heart,  
It beats,  
Beats for only you._

Just as the last of the music faded from my ears – drowned out by the sirens – Gaara gripped my hand and jumped into the ambulance after me.

**Who else didn't expect that? I didn't! But what an interesting turn of events. If anything is to blame, it is the depressing nature of FOB's Golden. I listened to it after Gin Joints. Anyways, I fixed the layout in the Demon Girl chapter. Enjoy your day lovelies! Be good. Eat some pineapples. Don't eat people, though.**


	16. Doctor Miss Professor Master

**Woo. Shock. Even for me. I thought about killing Aya. I am not that evil though. Gin Joints again, 3 AM by Matchbox 20, I'm Not Okay [I Promise] by My Chemical Romance, and Fuzzy Blue Lights by Owl City complete my playlist. :] Review and be good lovelies. Also, as for the doll clothes part, I know from personal experience…**

It turns out, I am going to in labor. I did not really grasp this until we had reached the hospital. Kane and Temari, Mori and Kankuro, and Akio and Misa followed the ambulance to the hospital. I could hear Moki's voice the moment the doors opened.

What I wouldn't give for the hospital to have Fall Out Boy blaring somewhere near my ears. At least I didn't have to listen to damned elevator music.

They immediately rushed me to the back to be taken care of, if you will. Mori's screaming was louder than mine as she, my sister, and Gaara rushed with me and two doctors to the back. Someone had shoved paperwork at my father – why was he here again? – and then everything in the lobby vanished from my sight.

They prepped me for birthing, everyone speaking with calm, low voices that only pissed me off while I was in this much pain. Gaara wisely chose to wait outside, but Mori stayed with me for moral support and to scream at the doctors crazily. I hadn't even began and this already hurt like hell. Now I know why every mother I ever knew grimaced at the thought of childbirth again. They are smart women.

After I don't know (I'm not sure I want to anyway) how many hours, barely enough pain medication, and Mori screaming more than I (still)…Soutaro Ichiro was born. My pain was not over though. Damn it.

"There's another one!" My fire truck-haired best friend was screaming directly in my ear. The urge to push her away was quickly banished as I gripped her hand to endure this awful, hell-like pain. I continued to do what I was supposed to do until the second baby came out.

If there is another one, Gaara's going to die… Moreover, he will die slowly and painfully.

The doctor, a seemingly older lady with short ebony hair and brown eyes, took care of what needed to be taken care of while I lay there trying to breath normally. After a few moments, she snapped off her gloves and approached me with two bundled, clean babies. One was swathed in a blue blanket; the other was in pink. I think I was more shocked at that moment than any other in my lifetime. Even waking to that Chicken Ass in my room did not freak me out as much as this.

"It seems you have twins, Miss Aya. A girl and a boy. Were you expecting them?" The doctor was patient with her words as she handed me both children. Their pink faces were peaceful after all the screaming. I couldn't believe what I was looking down at. The children of Gaara and myself. They were perfect.

"I…was expecting the boy. I thought…"

She nodded, knowingly. "Your little girl was hiding behind her brother so the ultrasound machines never even caught a glimpse of her. That happens sometimes. As well as premature birth. The risk of that is much higher with multiple babies than with one. Do you have any name ideas for the girl? If not, feel free to ask a nurse for a baby name book. We always keep a few handy."

Slowly, I sifted through all the names I knew and loved for a girl. Names like Tsukimi and Kimiko had always seemed pretty to me. However, I wanted something different. Maaya… I would give her my middle name. "Maaya Miako, please. And my son's name is Soutaro Ichiro."

"Lovely names for your children. I'll send your husband back here on my way out."

At the mention of Gaara, I held the two tiny children closer and began crying happily.

When he entered the room, after Mori was practically drug out by Kankuro, I only held the children towards him and cried harder. What a blessing I have. My silent boy – silent as ever – held our twins close and sat in the chair next to my bed. I don't know if he was more shocked about being a father, or having two babies when we only thought we'd get one.

"Gaara…," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"We're going to need more diapers."

His laughter came just as a few tears of his own did. I think I smiled bigger then than ever. It was the best feeling in the world. The thought of how far Gaara and I had come choked me. Our lives had twined in ways I never imagined.

My father was the next person to come in. He looked very rough, very different from Gaara. The redhead had been rumpled; it was not anything like how my father looked though. With a slight smile, he sat in the chair. "I'm sorry about what happened. You don't know how thankful I am that all of this actually worked out. Akiko… I just hope she isn't a lost cause." His pause sighed for him. "I suck as a dad."

"You do. Can you manage to be a grandfather?" With a lopsided grin, I handed him Souta.

The rest of the visits were spent with people coddling over my children and reassuring my health. Everyone was quieter than usual, except Mori, and smiled a lot.

It took them three days to see I was fit enough to go home, and the same amount of time with the twins. Each child only weight five pounds and three ounces. As far as anyone could tell, they were completely identical. Both children were born with a mess of straight black hair – like me, and I was extremely happy about that – and the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. Half mother and half father, as children are meant to be.

Our twins were so small we had to dress them in doll clothes. Suddenly, Kankuro was a fashion designer. He seemed rather excited about the task, ordering new things just for us. Little Maaya usually ended up in something hideously girly if no one saw the order form first. Souta always wore Converse and lots of colors.

I always knew Mori wore the pants in that relationship.

The only bad thing about having another unexpected baby is that we had to shop all over again. I still did not feel completely human again, so I sent my credit card with Misa and Gaara. No matter how much I loved my silent boy, he was a man. There was no way in hell I thought about letting him shop for my baby girl. Misa was already a mom and would not blow my money. That particular reason is why Mori and Akiko had no plans to go with him.

For now, we kept Maaya and Soutaro in our room. They shared a crib, because they would not have it any other way. The moment one was gone from the other's sight, crying ensured and did not stop until the sin was repented. If we kept them happy and together, our tiny twins slept through the night like anyone else. Finally, Gaara and I could sleep comfortably and thoroughly. Before the twins were born, I always tossed and turned due to them being fitful. In the process of trying to have a child… My nights were long.

So finally, on the last night of settling in, I curled myself against my silent boy's chest as he wrapped the blanket and an arm around me. His breathing and that of our children matched my own as we all settled into sleep. Even with my sister marrying a creeper and the pair currently staying under my room, home had never been so perfect.

Grinning, I wrapped my arms around Gaara and looked up at him. His eyes bore into my own. The eyes of my twins, the eyes of my husband. I loved them all.

"Thank you." The words weren't loud, but they reached him as they needed to.

"You don't have to thank me for anything."

"I love you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Why are you questioning me?"

"I questioned you to get an answer."

"And why should I answer you?"

"Hn."

"If Souta ever does that, you're sleeping on the couch."

"I have not spent a night away from you in eight years. Even when you were supposed to be staying with Mori or vise versa, we always managed to fall asleep together. Do you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" A glint in his perfect eyes told me the answer to his question. I beamed at him.

"Well I'd hope not, Gaara-kun."

His own smile appeared, and he held me closer. "This is no longer my world. A long time ago, you infiltrated it and decided it needed fixed."

"Apparently, I was the only one for the job. Insufficient people get no where."

"Like you would have had it any other way, Aya-love."

"That is true. But shhh. We need to sleep. I still have to deal with Uchiha and Akiko in the morning, so rest is well deserved."

Gently, he kissed my forehead. "It is all deserved."

"Sometimes, I question that."

"Don't."

I left the subject open for argument, but did not pursue it. We both needed a little time to get used to what we had now.

The next morning was slow to begin. Psh. I wish it had been. Maaya woke up before Souta, hungry and crying at seven. I decided it wouldn't be too easy to feed twins naturally, so formula had been on of the first things I forced Gaara to buy. With a yawn, I prepared a bottle for her and one for her brother. He'd be up soon enough anyway.

Akiko entered the kitchen while I was finishing up, and offered to help. Her hair was perfectly smooth, while everything else seemed like she had just woken up. I shrugged, threatening, "If one of my children are hurt in the process, you will die. End of story." Something flickered in her eyes, but she grinned and helped nonetheless.

While I showed my elder sister how to feed a child, Soutaro woke up. Uneasily, I passed Maaya to her. Once I returned to the kitchen with the older twin, we traded children and I showed her how to burp a baby. With a towel over her shoulder, I took my little girl and handed her the baby boy that had filled my arms prior to the trade. A half hour passed as I showed her multiple things about raising babies that she had not known. We made bottles for when they cried about being hungry later; I even taught her how to bathe a newborn. Sasuke entered the kitchen sometime during the lesson without saying anything.

"You'll make a decent mother." My words caused Akiko to give me the most surprised expression I had ever seen on a person. In a way, I didn't blame her. "What? I can be nice if I try. You just never gave me a reason in these past eight years."

"I've never seen you offer a kind word to me, Aya." Sasuke's smirk was the kind you wanted to smack off. Badly.

"That's because you're a creepy fucker," I said sweetly.

My sister stifled a laugh. Sasuke left the room again.

"You don't have to marry him," I said quietly.

"I know. I'm actually thinking about calling it off. But what do I have to fall back on…?" Her smile disappeared. I'm not talented, or smart, or special. You're lucky enough to be all of them."

"What do you enjoy doing?" Maybe I could help… Maybe.

She thought for a moment. "I like people. Being around people and helping them are nice."

A sigh escaped my lips. How did I always end up being the good guy and helping everyone find what they needed? Even if I didn't like them… "I have a job opportunity for you. But you have to swear to dump his creepy ass unless you truly love him." She cringed, meaning she didn't.

My sister and I placed the children in their crib silently, letting them rest. I sent a soft smile to Gaara's sleeping form. Usually I slept much later, but the twins had commanded with tiny waving fists to be fed at seven sharp.

I picked up my cell phone from my granite kitchen island and speed dialed number six. After a few rings, a familiar, chirpy voice answered.

"Nyssa's Nook, how may I help you?"

"Have you ever called 1-800-FAGGOTT? It's so funny."

"I only know one person to answer a phone like that. Hello, Aya."

"You know me too well, Nyss. Anyways, how've you and your Nooks been lately?"

"Bustling and loving it. So many people have been added to my little Nook. We only have two Countries that we haven't expanded to. One of those will be taken care of next week, actually. I still cannot thank you enough for giving me that big break with Konan. You will forever have as much cookie pie as you want. Oh! I heard about the twins in an email from Misa. Congratulations. I guess that baby shower next month is a little too late, huh?" She laughed a little, and something rustled in the background.

"A good excuse to party is never too late! And no problem at all. Business is actually why I'm calling you. I was wondering if you happened to have a chain in Suna that needs hiring. My sister is in a tough spot and I figured we could help her out. I remember how much I loved working at the Nook. It was so great." My memories forced a large smile onto my face.

"Actually, I think I do." I heard the clicking of keys from a keyboard as she checked something. "Yeah. The main Nook in Suna is located a few blocks from the hospital. It has a few openings."

"Is it unfair of me to ask you to secure my sister a spot?"

"Not at all! I don't personally run that one, so I can't decide if she stays on or not. I can arrange a trial period for her to see if she will stay on the job. She would be paid for this time, of course, but nothing after two weeks. If they choose to keep her as an employee, so be it."

"Hell, if she doesn't do the job I would fire her."

Nyssa laughed. "Well, the morning rush is about to pop up. Will I still see you next month?"

"Of course!" We said our goodbyes and hung up. I turned to Akiko. "Show up tomorrow morning at nine and tell them who you are. You have a trial spot for two weeks. If you're good, you will stay on. If not, I tried."

In disbelief, my sister stared at me. "Thanks…" Her words were slow, and heavy.

"Now go dump that Chicken Ass."

As she turned to leave, I did the same. Deciding it was better not to witness what would happen, I climbed back into bed with my silent boy and snuggled against his chest.

"Mmm. When did you get up?" His low voice was still clouded by sleep. The twins slept comfortably a few feet away.

"Go back to sleep."

"Yes master."

"It's Doctor Miss Professor Master to you."

A low laugh rumbled from his chest. It vibrated against my ears and I laughed along with him. My silent boy just wrapped an arm around me again and we fell back into sleep. What a wonderful world we lived in, ne?

**Well, considering it happens to be around two-thirty, I will upload this later. I lack sleep like Kankuro lacks 'The Pants', so I'm off to bed. If I have weird dreams, I'm not sure whether I'll blame Splice (that movie is creepy as fuck!), Owl City, or my newest obsession – Soul Eater. How could I **_**not**_** love that? Anyways, buy a cookie and review! Donate blood, even. PS, the chapter was finally longer! Woo. :]**


	17. Man Eating Husbands

**Well hello, my lovely lovies! I am so horribly apologetic for leaving you guys like I did. Just a ton of problems I solved in good time! :D I also suck for lying. The beginning of June was when my issues began – and they just got worse. But now my fireworks have been locked up – have they? ;] – and my problems pushed past. Happy belated birthday to your horrid authoress!**

**My playlist includes **_**The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You**_** by a lovely-voiced My Chemical Romance (has nothing to do with the plot!), **_**Promise the Stars**_** by We the Kings, and **_**Only One**_** by Yellow Card. I own nothing but the plot and my original characters of course. :[ Fail.**

**Also, time-skip of three years! Enjoy the chapter and review! :D**

I awoke to a calm, peaceful silence.

And immediately knew something was wrong.

What. The hell. Is going on?

I padded my way to the kitchen in a tank top and shorts – Suna heat was killer. A trail of black hair swished around my hips as I did so. I needed a haircut… My stomach rumbled – pulling me from my thoughts – and I distractedly poked the baby bump that had recently begun forming. As much as I loved my two children now, I planned to throttle Gaara for this. Pregnancy was a wondrous thing…to anyone who was not dealing with it, of course. So Gaara would pay. If I could find him.

I visibly drooped. That's right – Gaara was away on business in some boring place that didn't need him as much as I did. He'd been gone for two entire weeks, and was likely to be gone for another few days. That's why I was so restless and wanted chocolate to keep me company. Damn it all.

Noise from the living room caught my attention. I grabbed a canned Yoo-Hoo and checked the time on my cell phone. Ugh. It was only seven forty. Mornings suck.

Now padding my way towards the living room, I was shocked when a bubbly Mori pushed my back towards the kitchen. She was wearing cut offs and a light silver kimono-like top with short sleeves. Overly large silver hoops dangled from her ears and her heels clacked as she led me backwards.

"Good morning, Aya-chan! You look amazingly half-asleep!" She grinned easily, opening my Yoo-Hoo for me. Mori promptly began dragging me back to my bedroom with a giant smile. I only gaped and let her lead me. This is all very confusing.

Plopping me on my bed, she drug out a nice pair of jean shorts in a dark denim and Temari entered the room as well. The blonde promptly picked up a black brush and ran it through my locks nonchalantly while singing a song I didn't know under hear breath. What am I, a kid?

"What the hell? I know how to dress myself! And why are you both in my house so damned early?" I fumed.

"Well, Papaya-chan," said Kane from the doorway, "this will all be answered when you enter the living room." His voice was playfully ominous and a smirk seated itself upon his face smartly.

"Keh." Wow, Aya. Years of school certainly molded my sarcasm into something nice, didn't it? I inwardly groaned. So much for being a successful smartass. Kane snickered and went back to wherever the hell he came from.

I let Mori push me towards the bathroom after Temari pulled my hair into a lovely twist – which I admitted, grudgingly, looked nice – with the shorts and a deep purple halter top. After changing, I was bombarded with mascara and toast. Between Mori mauling me, I nibbled at the toast. The attack made me lose most of my appetite.

It would be back later. And angry.

"So what exactly is going on here?"

Mori grumbled to herself as she adjusted my shirt a bit. "You'll see."

"It is was too damn early for surprises."

"Humor me?"

"Whatever. Where are Souta and Maaya?"

"With your brother in the living room, barely awake."

They had been colicky children, starting a few months after they were born. I swear, if someone in the same neighborhood sneezed, they were immediately sick. This was common among prematurely born children. I often fretted over them. Especially after Maaya caught a double case of pneumonia. That was a difficult time.

I grunted my approval as Mori gave me a bottle of water to wash away the toast. I took a few swigs and sit it down. "Go brush your teeth and you can have your surprise." I did as she told me – it was also too damn early to deal with a crazed, fire-truck blur chasing after me with some weapon. Yeah, _way too early._

So, Temari and Mori led me into the living room as if I couldn't walk. Immediately, I was assaulted with a ton of family. Misa, Kane, Kankuro, Akio, my Souta and my Maaya, Aria, Moki, and even Akiko with her latest boyfriend were all lined up in my living room.

And, as much as I dearly loved them all, they were second on my list of things to tackle to the ground right now.

For there, standing smugly in the center of the room, was an early gift. My silent boy.

My face lit up like a house fire, just before I attacked him. He caught me, expecting the assault. I leaned up and kissed him happily; he finally lost his balance and fell back. As we tumbled down, I remembered. Pulling back from the kiss, I grabbed him by his damnably attractive suit collar and shook my husband.

"You smarmy prat! How dare you! Surprise me, setting this up, so I have to throttle you in public! I love children, but did it really have to be so soon? If you weren't so amazingly attractive with those perfect eyes and that smoldering look you give me just before you –"

"Papaya!" Kane called before girlishly fainting.

"Damn it, Candy! If you weren't so overly feminine, I would have less of a headache!"

"You just mauled Gaara, and then yelled at Kane." Akio was in some form of shock, along with most of the guests.

Kitty was snickering, until his wife hit him. My sister was explaining to her boyfriend how normal this actually was for us. Everyone else was pretty much staring in a low state of shock.

Mori rolled her eyes and drug me away from a confused Gaara. I glared at him and pointed to my stomach, before rubbing it affectionately. He got the point, an elated look entering his eyes. My husband approached me with a slightly apologetic look, before tugging my hand so I was much closer to him.

"It looks like I have more to celebrate about than coming home early." He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and hugged me briefly.

I grinned a little and grasp his hand. "I didn't mean to throttle you totally. Or get into that rant…" A blush plagued my cheeks, as well as the thoughts of what I almost said. Those kinds of secrets weren't really meant for everyone and their mother to hear you scream. "I'm so glad you're home early though, my silent boy. I missed you, and so did they." I motioned towards our children, currently wrapped up in a game with Moki.

It took me hours (literally), but I finally got rid of everyone. Of course, I mean almost everyone. Akiko was still here, demanding we catch up. I groaned inwardly. All I wanted to do was put the twins to bed and finish my rant earlier. Just, not with words…

However, a demanding sister was not as easy to get rid of as one might think.

If one can think with a demanding sister around, that is.

"Anyways, Nyssa is so happy I'm finally managing the Nook here and pretty much gave me free reign. She's supposed to be down in a few weeks, ya know? Around the time Daddy, Naruto and Hinata, and Tenten and Neji visit. I _still_ cannot believe they finally stopped fighting and settled down! Certainly took them long enough," Akiko huffed as she watered Herb Jr. Some older We the Kings pulsed in the background as I tossed a salad. It was almost nine and she was _still_ talking.

"I didn't suspect it," I murmured offhandedly.

"Hey, did you get the chance to see my boyfriend earlier? He knows one of your friends!" Akiko looked happy about this, and rushed off to get him. I shrugged and went back to throwing in the right amount of tiny tomatoes.

It didn't last long. My effing doorbell rang.

I gave up, knocking the salad away and marching to the door. Gaara, Akiko, and the boyfriend were chatting on the couch nonchalantly. Lazy pricks.

Frustrated, I tossed the door open. And temporarily lost my mind.

"Aya! What are you doing here?"

"I…live here? What about you?"

"You must be the sister my cousin's girlfriend never shut up about! Wow, long time no see, eh?" He rubbed the back of his neck in an offhand manner and held the other one for me to shake.

Inuzuka Kiba had certainly grown up. The button-down he was wearing fit him nicely, showing off a few things. His dark wash, low rise jeans had the same effect. I was impressed. But what's this about his cousin and my sister? Things were certainly getting odd.

I swatted his hand away and hugged him lightly, like I did most people. Unless they were creepy fuckers. Like Uchiha.

"It has been forever! What have you been up to?" I asked as I pulled away and motioned for him to come inside. A nervous look flashed across his face and I tugged on his hand. "What? My house doesn't eat people, you know-"

I bumped against a very familiar chest and looked up to see a glowering Gaara.

_But my husband might…_

I let go of Kiba's hand slowly, gauging my silent boy's reaction. His fierce eyes roamed the man-turned-boy-under-Gaara's-gaze for any chance of foul play. Judging by the way he just silently drew me towards him and led us to the living room, he didn't find any. But he still didn't trust the other man.

My sister skipped down the stairs and gasped. "Kiba! See, Aya-chan, I told you…" The sentence died on her lips when she saw the quiet unhappiness etched into Gaara's face. "Uhh… The twins are upstairs; I just put them to bed. We should go – can't wear down a pregnant hostess!"

Akiko ushered the confused man and Kiba out the door with over-the-shoulder goodbyes. My silent boy stalked to the bedroom. I sighed and followed after him. By the time I reached him, his tie was loosely thrown on the dresser, his shirt was open but not off, and he was lounging moodily on our bed. The stereo hummed one of my newer mixes softly.

I quickly traded my shorts for a pair of his pajama bottoms, the cotton comforting me.

His back was to me as I crawled towards him on the bed. I leaned against the headboard and hummed a song with the stereo. Slowly, I ran a hand through his dark red locks. Eventually, his tension lessened and Gaara turned towards me. Lowering myself beside him, I also ran a hand along his cheek and jaw.

"_But would you risk the broken bones,  
Just to call this place home?  
This could be home…"_

I sang the song softly against his hair. _"You know that you are the only one I'd promise the stars."_ His hand grabbed mine from his cheek and my silent boy kissed my knuckles.

"You over-protective prat."

"He still likes you."

"I still love you."

"I've always loved you."

"Liar. You didn't love me until you punched Kitty." I giggled at the memory, running my fingers through his hair yet again. "Before you thought I was a friend. I on the other hand, loved you from the very moment I set my eyes on yours. How could I live without seeing the most beautiful color in the world every day?"

"_You know that there are no other two hearts closer than ours…"_

"You would be angry too, if someone was drooling over me. What if Akiko hit on you?"

"Then I certainly would have hit on her already," I purred, "but perhaps with a mallet or bat."

A genuine smile graced his lips as he tugged me closer. "I didn't mean to make them leave…" I gave him a look that clearly said I knew better, and he shrugged. "Okay, I didn't mean to make your sister leave."

"You know, Kiba does look a hell of a lot better than when he hit on me in Keyboarding –" The red head beside me tensed, but I kissed him before he could begin him tirade and destroy half of Suna trying to find the poor guy. "**But **I have a much better-looking, protective, adorable, loving, and absolutely amazing husband right here. I wasn't even thinking about having more than a friendship." I sighed contentedly as he kissed my collar bone domineeringly. "When will you get it through your head that I love you? Not your brother, not Kiba…"

A low growl escaped him as he trailed his lips to meet mine.

"I know all of that, but sometimes… A threat scares me." He buried his face in my neck, his next words coming out slightly muffled. "I can't help but think there must be something that I don't know."

Massaging his scalp with gentle fingers, I urged him to elaborate.

"I can't help but wonder why you love me so much, how I keep you here without you even questioning me. You stick with me through everything. From my anger to my distancing myself to my best days…"

"I stick with you through your anger and distancing because I know how you are on those 'best days.' And I want to be the reason you have more of them. Nothing will take me away from my silent boy. I mean, if Kankuro's whining and Temari's cooking didn't scare me off, what can?"

A laugh rumbled his chest against my own for the millionth time. This was a feeling I was more than happy to get used to.

With a lingering kiss, I snuggled against this over-protective and amazing red head to prepare for a good night's sleep. Now that he was back by my side, what did I have to worry about?

**Ahhhh. Finally. I can feel like a better person for not leaving you guys hanging. Even though it's four in the morning, Promise the Stars is permanently etched into my brain, this is unedited, and I desperately need to take out my contacts…I did it! So, I am off to get two and a half hours of sleep! -giant thumbs up before I pass out-**

**Yeah… Review please! :]**


	18. Marchin' On

**As much as I loathe saying it, this…is the end to Remember Me. All of the plot bunnies are being put bag in their cages, every falling star is caught, and all the arguments cease.**

**Ignore that last part.**

**Anyways, I would love to thank everyone who has stuck through this entire series. From the day Aya asked if Gaara spoke English, to Candy making Aya frustrated, to Mori's wedding day, and now here. Thank you all. I also want to thank future readers. You all rock. A special thanks goes out to PriestessofJashin – my makeshift beta, supporter, and awesome sister/friend.**

**For the very last time, I own nothing but the OCs!**

**And for some nostalgia, OneRepublic's Marchin' On and Paramore's Never Let This Go [both of which I should have used more] will play us out.**

Four children gathered around the table with a husband and a wife at the heads of the table. Around them, the counters were empty and the walls bare. Tears spilled down the wife's cheeks and the child closest to her groaned.

"Souta!" His twin Maaya smacked his arm and glared at him. The six-year-old girl Nyssa followed suit, as per usual.

The girl next to Nyssa smiled sadly. Her father, sitting quietly on her left, put a hand on her shoulder. Tsuki glanced at him with watery eyes. Over the years, she noticed the lines slowly forming around his eyes and mouth. His hair and eyes had yet to lose an ounce of luster and he still sparred with the best of them in business. Regardless, the telltale signs of aging had appeared. Today was just another step in growing up and growing old.

The father, with a carefully calculating eye, glanced at each member of his family. Souta Ichiro, his only son, had turned out to look much like Garra's father and brother. However, he tended to act like his mother. Many times Aya had to settle disputes with other children and the occasional teacher over Souta's sarcasm and blunt comments. However, Souta was a very accomplished student and was actually eager to take over his family's business. He would be off to college in just two years.

His twin sister Maaya Miako was an entirely different story. Over the years, she had become the perfect image of a woman in all ways. Maaya was petite and curved, with luscious raven waves of hair and sparkling turquoise eyes. She studied hard, cooked nicely, and a feminine aura coated her. (Not to be fooled by appearances, she was an aspiring game designer.) Her parents never had to worry about troublesome boys following her home – though the gladly would have. She kept a long-standing relationship with Hinata and Naruto's son.

Next was Tsuki Mori. She inherited every physical aspect of her mother, but the aloof attitude of her father. Tsuki was just turning into a young woman, but already knew what she wanted. Her cold glares usually outweighed her warm smiles to the public, but she was always open with her family and closer friends. Kane and Temari's daughter was her very best friend. Tsuki also had her mother's way with a pen and planned to be a journalist.

Finally, the father's eyes landed on the last edition to their family. Nyssa Emiko was an adorable red-headed, grey-eyed swath of adorable. Her namesake came from her parents' late friend. After three years of battling breast cancer, their friend died. Pregnant at the time, Aya decided she would name the baby after the business owner. Nyssa was a loveable child with nothing but innocence and warm smiles to offer others.

"Dad, would you please do something?" came Maaya's soft plea. Gaara smiled softly and went to wrap his arms around his wife.

"I can't…believe we're…" The rest of Aya's words were muffled in his shirt and her tears.

"It's okay, Aya-love."

"After all this time. All these memories we built here. We're leaving! But a part of me is so happy, to go…home." His wife hugged him closer. Three pregnancies must have messed up her emotional control, or something…, as Kane so lovingly put it.

Minutes passed by and Aya finally calmed down, sitting sullenly in her chair. Gaara returned to his with an amused smirk. "Now that everyone is ready, we can finish this." He put his hand on Tsuki's, giving her a small smile to assure the girl everything would be fine. The father knew how much she especially would miss this home. "We all know that Mori, Kankuro, Kane, and everyone else will be coming when we move. However, that doesn't make it any easier moving from the place you've all lived since the day you were born.

"I will miss Suna as well, but Kohana was home to your mother and me for plenty good memories. Many people will already know who you are, and family roots are buried deep there. It is a fine place to live. We may be leaving behind something precious, but we have something more waiting for us."

That was probably the most any of the children had heard their father say about one topic.

As they gathered themselves for the last time from this table, Souta gave it a sad smile and took his twin's hand. She wiped her tears away and they walked to the car together. Aya kissed her palm and pressed it to the front door as she followed her silent boy out. Nyssa skipped out the door after her parents.

Tsuki darted her eyes to the door before taking the steps two at a time. Her room was the first on the right, near the stairs. With tears threatening to spill over, she ran her hands over the wall across from the door. If you put black lights in this room, her words would light up the wall. Tsuki muffled a sob. How she wanted to bring this wall – with her emotions nearly carved into it – with her.

She turned to leave, only to find her mother in the door way with a sad smile. "You know, your dad isn't selling this place. We'll still visit. And you can do the same to the walls in Kohana. We're all going to paint or do something special to our room. Maybe it'll feel like home faster."

Aya approached her daughter and wrapped an arm around Tsuki's shoulders. "I know what it's like to leave home. Eventually though, you'll think of Kohana as home." With a simple grin, the mother offered a beat up iPod Nano in a fading red. "There's a playlist on there, with only a few songs. It's called Remember Me. It will help." The woman left her daughter there with a slightly curious expression in her young eyes.

Slowly, she descended the stairs and stopped at the door way. She slipped the ear buds into their position and hit play. A slow melody that she'd never heard drifted into her ears. The song was fairly long, and called _Marchin' On_.

_For those days we felt like a mistake,  
Those times when love's what you hate…  
Somehow, we keep marchin' on.  
For those nights when I couldn't be there._

Tsuki closed her eyes for a moment and let the song beat around her. She closed the door to her only home, and walked towards the car. Her mom gave her a warm smile as she opened the door. The twins gave her odd looks from the very back seat and Nyssa seemed to be humming to herself from the far seat in the middle. Gaara gave a short nod and they pulled away from the house.

_For all of the plans we've made,  
There isn't a flag I'd wave.  
Don't care if we bend,  
I'd sink us to swim.  
We're marchin' on.  
[We're marchin' on,  
We're marchin' on.]_

The ride to the airport was mainly silent, the song still swirling in Tsuki's mind. She had officially replayed it three times so far, and she was very near finishing it the fourth time.

_For all of the times we've stopped,  
For all of the things I'm not._

**Ah, it's finally finished! How sad. :[ Honestly, this chapter was in no way planned. I felt like everything had wrapped up pretty nicely in the last few, so I knew it was time to end it. Of course, I could never stay away from FF! So give me some opinion here, please?**

**I plan to update my Holly Black fanfiction more, but after that, what will I do? I don't want to over-do this series, but I do have ideas if you guys want more. For a while, I thought about doing a short Kankuro-Mori side story. Then I let this all fall from my fingertips and off the keyboard and I really like Tsuki. I could do one about their children, but I'm thinking not. On the other hand, I have an idea for a GaaHina story and one for a NaruHina story. Both are AU, and pretty odd. I'll probably get around to putting up a poll sometime this week for anyone interested. School starts back soon, and if I'm going to start anything I want it to be soon!**

**Well, once again, thank you all for sticking it out and supporting me! You all rock and deserve badges! But… I don't have badges. So a good excuse to listen to some Paramore, like a true Parawhore, should do. Kinda. See ya lovies.**


End file.
